


红色的dress

by Miduoli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 注意：1.这篇文有大量对赤绿交往和宝可梦世界的捏造，捏造参考游戏中的情报+这篇文需要的调整。2.这篇文写的是宝可梦游戏中的赤绿3.赤的寡言引发的一些文字游戏或语言上的问题均以中文表现写了赤上白银山前后的故事





	红色的dress

【上】

关都地区，石英联盟的常任冠军赤是难以望其项背的强者。他在石英联盟的一年中没有训练家能轻松进入名人堂，卫冕战更是无人可敌。冠军战中赤展现出的实力给观众留下深刻印象——关都地区的冠军是赤。

十三岁的冠军，天才，历代最强。

如此名声响亮的冠军却十分喜欢旅行。即便是作为常任冠军，赤也常常到关都或城都地区不为人知的小角落冒险，让挑战者、四天王和联盟头疼。

四天王的龙使者渡提醒赤尽量和联盟保持联络，得到的回应也只是赤招牌名言：“…”。渡弄不懂寡言的他在想什么，而能弄懂赤意思的人已经不在关都地区了。

他的青梅竹马、亲友兼劲敌的大木绿，十二岁成为冠军又很快被赤击败后，就前往卡洛斯地区留学。渡不晓得他们有没有联络，又或许他们还没和好。

毕竟这两人的冠军战后，绿对落败和爷爷的话露出难以言喻的表情，甚至没有和赤握手就低头跑走。

大木博士说绿对他的宝可梦不够关心。

在渡看来，就算是天才，十几岁的小孩也会有纠结心理。不过绿是被寄予厚望的大木博士的孙子，性格又很骄傲，他大概是受不了冠军椅子还没坐热就被幼年玩伴夺走吧。

赤也明白这点。他登入名人堂后便回到真新镇接受母亲的祝福，然后去邻居大木家找绿。绿的姐姐娜娜美告诉他绿现在谁都不想见。赤只好从自己房间的窗口探出身体敲青梅竹马的窗户。没人回应。

赤看大木家的门口看了好几天都没绿的身影，那扇他熟悉的门牢牢关紧，似乎已经不欢迎赤去敲。

绿把自己关在家里的时候，渡代表联盟来请赤就任石英联盟的常任冠军。

一般来说训练家打赢四天王和冠军后就能进入名人堂，从而拥有“冠军”称号。常任冠军的职责则是在联盟中迎击挑战者以及代表地区出战地区间的冠军赛。

石英联盟的常任冠军除了赤别无他选。

那天，渡留下来吃晚饭。赤的母亲做了一桌美味来为她引以为豪的儿子庆祝。能和强大的训练师战斗、又能让母亲高兴，何乐而不为呢。赤一边吃饭一边想绿。渡前脚刚走，第二天大木博士就来拜访。

听娜娜美说，绿一直呆在房间里不出来。

“那孩子的宝可梦似乎觉得自己太弱让主人伤心，都在后院自主训练，训练家却这样……唉。”大木博士说。

于是赤和大木博士决定一起去劝说他。

绿的房门前挂着写有他名字的小牌子。小时候赤来他家玩时开关门间挂牌总会晃动，“大木绿”三个字会让赤心情变好。“绿？”赤敲门。

能听到淅淅簌簌的声音。赤多敲几次，结果伊布从旁边的伊布小门中钻出来和赤大眼瞪小眼，它的主人还是没现身。

大木博士也按耐不住，亲自敲门喊道：“绿！在的话快回答！”

伊布竖起毛发叫了几声，系了绳子的不变石从它毛发中落出。

这下，门总算开了。一脸困倦的绿出现。赤想说点什么，却发不出声音。

大木博士说：“好啦，总算出来了。别让你姐姐担心。”

“…喔。”绿无精打采道。

“振作一点。”大木博士拍拍他的肩膀，“只是一次失败而已。有爱和信心就能成就，你要多关心自己的宝可梦。”

“爷爷记不住我的名字，却会说这种话。”绿说。赤觉得自己身体动不了。大木博士一定也一样。

“我的宝可梦…也许我的培育方法错了，但我们是心意相通的。”绿忽然返回房间，打开面向后院的窗。宝可梦们发现绿的身影，纷纷停止自主训练。比雕抬头看主人，缓缓振翅。“我会和它们一起变得更强。”他说，“我要离开这个家。”

说完，绿跃出窗户。赤和大木博士急忙跑上去，下一秒出现在两人眼前的是比雕托着绿高高飞起的画面。后院中的宝可梦也尽数回到绿的精灵球中。

“赤，下次我绝对会赢！你就好好等着吧！”

他听上去像以前一样骄傲自满。赤暗自松口气。他没注意到伊布也跳出窗外，被绿接个满怀。

褐发的少年乘比雕飞走，留下大木博士喃喃自语：“我对他不够关心……”

那年赤和绿才十二岁。

十三岁的冠军赤走在茫茫白雪中，回想起自己和他青梅竹马的模样。

他们住在隔壁，从小就是好朋友。两人每天一起读图画书、玩游戏机、洗澡，偶尔还会一起睡觉。绿一直和他在一起。

绿的头发和眼睛都是浅棕色的，看上去就是个聪明的小孩，又因为是大木博士的孙子而倍受注目。他生性开朗，喜欢说话，又懂赤在想什么，赤和他一起的心情总是愉快的。黑发黑瞳的赤说话时嘴张得很小，咬字不太清楚。上幼儿园的时候老师教小朋友念汉字，轮到赤，他说不清“一亿”，在大家面前又不免结结巴巴，引来哄笑。那时，绿“刷”地一下站起来帮他解围。赤正低头用帽檐遮挡自己的满脸通红，抬起头来看到的就是绿盛气凌人的样子。

大概从那时开始，赤眼中的绿就是自信满满的形象。

赤也知道他对自己很严格。绿懂很多东西，两人还曾经悄悄靠近真新镇镇外的草丛。草丛里有宝可梦出没，爷爷告诉他们不能随意靠近，但管他的。绿带着赤趴在草丛里，远远地看一只小拉达抱着坚硬树果磨牙。小拉达身体是淡紫色的，有奶油色的脸颊和腹部，两颗门牙很大。赤目不转睛地看，第一次对这些精灵萌发好奇心。他回家后还凭着记忆画了小拉达啃树果的画。因为不能告诉大人，所以他拿给绿看，绿夸他比爷爷画得还好。

绿可能不是很喜欢大木博士。成长中的赤发现虽然周围的大人都夸赞绿，可大木博士很少和绿说话，即便他会对赤说他学习精灵的知识很认真。绿学得更认真呢。小小的赤想到，他本想说，可看到偷偷躲在书架后的绿，又再次失语。赤跟妈妈说这件事，妈妈则告诉他大木博士是对孙子严厉，他能和绿学学能言善辩的优点就好了。妈妈似乎觉得赤不爱和她聊自己，但赤想，自己想说的是绿的事。

后来，绿的性格变得更加强势，对赤的竞争心也越来越强。他很在意赤，赤也很在意他，两个人的心不太一样，但那时候的他们没有很在意。两人在一起玩时还是很开心。只是有次绿说他要成为最强的宝可梦训练家，赤跟着点点头：他也是非常喜欢宝可梦的。绿嘲笑这样的赤“太弱了”，说他“不够强”。“就你这样，是不够格当我的劲敌的！”绿说。两人无意中便是劲敌了。

再后来，两人在大木博士的研究所选取最初的宝可梦伙伴，绿向赤发起挑战。

然后各自踏上旅途。

赤蓦然睁开眼睛——他睡在山洞里，皮卡丘在旁边趴着，外面的风雪已经停止。白银山仍是茫茫一片白。

他已经回不了真新镇了。

从七之岛回到关都地区本土后，赤很快击败两个一前一后来挑战冠军的训练家。冠军的房间非常空旷。他腿有些酸，走到冠军椅那边坐下。

坐在这里，能将通往冠军房间的壮丽走廊一眼看到底。挑战者打开门便与冠军四目相对，对战的信号使心跳加快，带着高昂战意和颤栗身体走上前来。

战斗。

赤压低帽檐。因为来的人是四天王之一的渡。

渡问：“不认可？”

“他们输了。”赤摇摇头。

“你的风格。”

宝可梦道馆馆主和联盟的四天王说起来是一份工作。职业人士怀着敬意与挑战者对战，考核其能力后若认可，便会给予他徽章或让开道路。不过冠军赤似乎有自己的考虑。毕竟他挑战的冠军是绿，那时两人是灌注一切认真决斗，带着满腔热情，像要就此长大成人一样，成为冠军。

“但是，冠军不需要追求绝对胜利。”渡说道，“在战斗中考核训练家对宝可梦的培育、战斗技术以及对人与宝可梦关系的理解……你站在高处，眼睛不仅是盯着弱点，还要看到训练家和宝可梦搭档状态的全貌。”

“……”

“冠军战斗更多是为了评价而非获胜。这点道馆馆主也是一样。”

“标准？”

“该说是大人的样子吧。”

“我是训练家。”

虽然还没那么游刃有余，但实力上太过游刃有余。这样下去，关都联盟的名人堂可能永远不会更新。

“地区之间的冠军战即将开始。”渡转变话题。不同于考核挑战者，关都冠军的强硬实力将在冠军战中充分发挥。

见他沉默，渡接着说：“这次举办地在关都。联盟的正式文件马上会下来。”

“希望你这段时间好好待在联盟里。我们也会通知挑战者现在可以挑战冠军。”

赤抬起帽檐，黑瞳在灯光下似乎映出赤红色。

“在这里？”

“在这里。”

接下来一个月，他都在忙着和各种挑战者对战，然后有天消失了身影。

白银山中有很多强大的宝可梦，越往上攀越冷，山腰较高处就白雪皑皑，听说山顶会下冰雹。

探索未知总是令人愉悦。赤十几天前开始登山，在山洞里转来转去，好不容易摸清路出来，在树木和岩石间歇脚。他从山腰往下望，地上的风景已经不可思议地变得非常小。一阵清凉风吹过，赤也不可思议地感到天地辽阔，心情舒爽。这大概就是山男们热爱登山的原因。

他在冠军房间里坐得背疼，本想来这座山散散心，没想到差点迷失于洞窟。

赤还发现一只幼基拉斯。它在岩石阴影处吃吃土睡睡觉，赤画了好几张它的画。如果能捕捉到它进化的瞬间就好了。赤想。然后想到联盟的事。他在洞窟里不清楚昼夜，想必已经过了好几天。

但是，他并不想立即赶回联盟。赤还没走遍这座山，这里还有很多值得探索的洞穴。也许是他身为旅行家的父亲的基因在作怪，赤闻到风中雪的味道，冰冰凉凉，有点咸。他想继续爬山，一探究竟。

联盟的话，渡他们有办法解决的吧。

赤伸伸懒腰，开始寻找今天的晚饭。他带的压缩食品没剩多少，得节省用了。好在赤能识别树草果实，有树林或灌木草丛的地方就饿不死他，循着宝可梦的踪迹找到一些能吃的果子也并不难。赤背包里有火柴和耐高温的便携盒，可以架个锅把食物煮熟。宝可梦们的食物也总会有办法，毕竟这些生灵原本就生在野外，也习惯跟着赤东跑西跑了。

就这样，冠军和他的伙伴开启新一轮冒险活动。而赤脑中再次浮现“下山”这个选项时，已经是近一个月后。

因为妙蛙花生病几天不见好，赤不得不带它去宝可梦中心。他做好路标以防迷路，然后乘着喷火龙来到常磐市的宝可梦中心。将宝可梦们交给护士小姐后，赤刷训练家卡以登记宝可梦的训练家身份，刷卡机却和以前不同，嘀嘀两声。训练家们只有持有有效的训练家卡才能享受免费的宝可梦中心服务，比如宝可梦的治疗和住宿用餐。进入新城市或离开某个地区也需要刷卡。总之训练家卡是不可缺少的道具，联盟借此来计划和管理训练家们。

赤拿起训练家卡看了看，没有明显损伤。护士小姐也照常收下宝可梦，请他三个小时后来领走它们。赤点点头，决定到商店采购。在商店刷卡时机器也有奇妙的反应。但店员都没在意。赤压低帽檐，把药品和压缩食品、饮用水等必需品收到背包里。

他回宝可梦中心时才明白机器的不良反应是为何：深灰市的道馆馆主小刚像一尊大佛站在门口，他发现赤，立即对对讲机讲了几句。他始终注意赤，好像生怕他逃跑。赤进入中心领取宝可梦，小刚不声不响跟在后面。

“联盟在找你。”小刚说。

那个瞬间，赤条件反射地冲出门外叫出喷火龙跳到它背上。喷火龙卷起风高高飞起。赤扶着帽子往后一看，有只化石翼龙保持一段距离跟着他们，小刚坐在其上，看来像要跟随喷火龙找到赤的“老巢”。赤拍拍喷火龙，它便心领神会，在空中迂回起来。

他想继续探索白银山，不想被人发现。

他那时是不想回联盟了。

绕了两圈甩掉小刚，赤才想明白。

于是他回到白银山，朝着山腰较高处进发，迎接他的是纯白的世界。

石英联盟的渡最近脑壳疼得厉害——常磐道馆的馆主还没找到合适人选，冠军又丢了。开往其他地区的船或飞机都没有赤的乘坐记录。就算是赤，也无法借助宝可梦冲浪跨越地区的吧……？渡曾好几次怀疑这个可能性，听到赤在常磐市现身的消息才松了口气。起码冠军还在关都。希望能在冠军战前找到他。依小刚的报告，说服他回来好好待着说不定得费一番口舌。

想着，渡决定去七之岛搜索。冠军战近了，总不能在街上贴寻人启事，大摇大摆宣布关都冠军离“家”出走。联盟对外说明是冠军正在闭关修行。因此只能让四天王和道馆馆主暗地里寻找。反正赤一用宝可梦设施就会被定位，及时捉住他……或者稳住他就行了。他们预想赤会去七之岛、华蓝洞、白银山……或是其他还没被发现的洞窟，那个冠军太擅长探险。

……总之先去七之岛。华蓝洞和白银山的生存环境恶劣且搜索活动难以展开，但如果真的找不到赤……或许该准备一个备选方案。

今天的渡也很忙。

白雪皑皑的白银山上，赤在洞窟中休息。

他平时吃饭就在洞窟里架个小锅，睡觉就钻进睡袋。冷酷的岩石、坚硬的地面……赤刚来时也感冒过，躺在睡袋里流了两天热汗，烧下去后倒不觉得有多冷了。白银窟里比外面暖和。他的宝可梦们日夜不休地照看他，喷火龙靠近他取暖，妙蛙花和皮卡丘去找食物。赤昏昏沉沉醒来时，它们已经带回不少树果。味道有些涩。

赤无法去城镇。好在两年的旅行经历让他学会如何在野外生活，吃喝住问题总能解决，他自己或宝可梦们受了伤，也能养着恢复。赤甚至找到一处温泉，热气腾腾泡上一阵就会感到筋骨活络许多。雪山并没有那么骇人。

天地一贯白茫茫一片，有很多强大的精灵，赤有时候一整天都不会开口说话。他和宝可梦们心有灵犀，白天探索洞窟或往上攀爬，晚上就架起小火堆整理情报。

那天也是这样的一天。赤在太阳落山前回到临时据点，给自己和宝可梦们做饭吃。树果吃起来已经有种甘甜味了。

夜渐深后，橙红色的火舌仍嗞嗞烧。眼前的手绘地图和宝可梦画像看到眼晕，赤才把它们收回背包里。皮卡丘在一旁眯眼睡了。赤挠挠头，扑灭火，钻进睡袋里。今晚白银山的风雪似乎吹大了。他听到宝可梦们躲进洞窟里的脚步声，慢慢沉进梦乡。只是，眼睑缝隙间，暗红的小火星还在烧焦木头里一闪一灭。

赤想起他和绿的小时候。妈妈带着赤搬到真新镇，他还不认识绿的小时候，一开始的事。

那时他们还不是训练家，赤只觉得宝可梦是生活的一部分，他知道豪力会来帮忙搬家，妈妈也会给他买皮皮模样的手套或拖鞋，但他没想太多。一个小孩子没有自己的宝可梦，也不被允许靠近草丛，和人一起生活的宝可梦又多么平常。

那时赤总是一个人坐在公园的长椅上，他不认识这里的小朋友。其实他早就发现绿每天下午都会来看他了。那个小小的浅棕发男孩还带着一只伊布，赤好奇他怎么会有宝可梦，但从没去问过。直到绿抱着伊布走过来，问：

“你想摸摸她吗？”

赤点点头，开心得黑瞳盈满水光，小手伸向伊布毛绒绒的头——

却被伊布一爪子拍开。赤愣住，绿则哈哈笑起来，说：“她不喜欢不认识的人摸她！”

绿又说：“你和我认识，就和她认识了。”看见赤用力点头，男孩咧嘴笑道：“我是绿。”

“我是赤。”

两个小孩和伊布玩了一下午，太阳快落山时才想起要回家，便一起走在回家的路上。

“你怎么带着宝可梦？”赤问道。镇上的小孩都没有宝可梦。听说十一岁就能得到一只自己的宝可梦，出去旅行。

“我爷爷是大木博士，所以有这个特权。”绿说。伊布跟在他脚边。

想到这脑袋就变重变得很想睡。赤发现皮卡丘来到睡袋旁，挨着他甜甜睡着，于是赤也闭上眼。

完全、放松地。

结果他们就住在隔壁。这是发生在黄昏中的事。

白天的白银山雪洁白如玉。太过耀眼时，赤就一整天呆在山洞里。探索、画地图、观察宝可梦。吃饭，时不时看到过去的幻影，然后睡觉。

这种野生动物一般的生活说不定会一直持续下去。直到有一天赤在白色天地中发现一个上下跃动的小红点。

小红点在山坡上跳。赤想了想，还是下去看看。他几步跳过岩石间。忘记时间流逝的雪山生活让他不会鞋底打滑，对如何在山上移动得心应手。

走近一看，是一只围着红围巾的狃拉。它看到有人来，连忙指指旁边的雪堆，雪堆中伸出一只手。看来是有人被埋在雪堆里了。

赤把那人挖出来，带回落脚的洞穴中。狃拉也跟了过来。

这是个不幸在雪山遇难的男人。赤让他睡在草堆上，用昨天烧剩的木柴点火，取取暖，煮些温水，一会喂他吃下去。男人的衣服都被雪水打湿，于是赤脱下他的棉外套拿到一旁晾干。就在这时，外套内袋中的训练家卡掉了出来。这个男人是一名宝可梦训练家。片刻不离的狃拉应该是他的宝可梦。

训练家卡……

赤许久没吐出一个字的喉咙莫名痒起来。男人和赤差不多高，都戴着帽子，如果赤穿上他的衣服，就能伪装成他，用这张训练家卡……

不知道过去多久，赤脑海中又浮现下山的念头。

男人在太阳下山时醒来了。

他是玉虹市出身的训练家，打通石英联盟后就得到进入白银山的许可，没想到被风雪袭击，半路倒下。狃拉果然是他的同伴。

“哎呀，没想到山上有住人呢！”男人喝下几碗汤饱肚，说。

“……”

“哈哈，难不成，是幽灵？明天我一睁眼就会发现自己嘴里都是树叶？”

男人的性格似乎很随便。他呵呵笑着，一副随遇而安的样子。

赤努力说出两个字：“联盟。”

“嗯！我打通联盟，顺利进入名人堂了！你也是的吧？”男人咧嘴笑道，“难不成，真是幽灵……？仔细一看你还穿着短袖……”

“冠军？”

“你说渡先生？他的龙真的很厉害……但我的狃拉也很厉害！”男人突然夸夸其谈，“四天王之一的梨花漂亮又狂野，超可爱！你也迷上她了吧？”

“……”

刚刚认识的男人越说越起劲，看来身体不要紧。联盟的冠军和四天王都有所调整了。赤瞟了眼顺势收入口袋中的训练家卡。这是那个男人的。本想借用一下，但说不定没必要了。

现在山下是什么情况？联盟还在找他？已经过了几年？绿回来了吗？

“你……”赤舌头尝到风的味道，“训练家卡，借给我。”

赤穿着棉外套，换上男人的帽子。一顶有帽檐的黑色棒球帽，恰好能遮住他的眼睛。男人很痛快就借给赤，还小声说了一句“因为是幽灵吗”。他说会在这等他回来。赤带上一些重要物品和手绘的白银山地图，嘱咐水箭龟和皮卡丘看好“据点”，下山。

他乘着喷火龙来到金黄市。这里建造磁浮列车车站后变得更热闹了。赤压低帽檐，到百货公司采购。他还记得这里有位模仿少女，赤曾送给她一只皮皮玩偶。结账时赤用那个男人的训练师卡刷卡，机器没发出任何嘀嘀声。

背着撑得鼓鼓的背包，赤骑上喷火龙，但他们的目的地是常磐市。因为他在百货公司中听到几个女孩子讨论常磐市的道馆馆主——

棕色头发、很骄傲、长得很帅。名字是大木绿。

喷火龙飞往鲜花盛开的常青城镇。

绿当上道馆馆主了。这个事实让赤的心跳加快。

同时赤也从百货公司的小票中知晓，他在白银山上呆了将近两年，现在差不多十五岁。

常磐道馆……赤曾在这里击败火箭队老大坂木。

现在这里的馆主是绿。浅棕头发，纤长的手指翻着报告书，他正和一个精英训练家模样的男人说话。赤远远看到他：绿长高了，蜂蜜色的眼睛清澈又浓郁。绿也朝这边看过来。

相比起那时候，赤也一定长高了吧。

然而，绿像没看到赤一样，很快撇过脸再次和另一个男人聊起来。

要问为什么的话，赤早就明白了。通过街边的橱窗，他知道镜子里的自己是个胡子邋遢、穿着不合时宜的棉衣、背着大背包的帽子男。

简直像个山男。而不是冠军。

而绿看上去过得很好，像以前一样热衷打扮，自信满满。不是那个被赤打败后，在他已经失去的冠军位子上蓄满眼泪的男孩。

安心了。

赤转身离开。

常磐市是个不错的地方，风景漂亮，居民也好相处……绿不想为他就任这里的道馆馆主找更多理由。

从卡洛斯地区留学归来后，他自然而然就当了这里的馆主。是联盟邀请、渡引荐的。正好他缺一份能接触精灵又能赚研究费的工作，有什么不好呢。

绿现在一边当常磐道馆馆主，一边为成为博士的梦想努力。三年前，绿“离家出走”后最先找到的也是这样的工作——他收到常磐道馆馆主的面试邀请。那时的绿当然直接拒绝。被打下冠军位然后去当馆主？开什么玩笑。

真想离开这个会称呼他是“前任冠军”、“大木博士的孙子”的地方。在关都地区游荡一段时间后，绿开始收拾行李。他准备去芳缘地区，却不料动身前姐姐娜娜美敲开旅馆房门。

“为什么不让我们帮你呢？”娜娜美弯下腰抚摸凑近的伊布，绿出门旅行时是她在照顾这孩子，“并不是让你依赖爷爷，但你可以向我们求助。”

温柔的姐姐拿出一封信，说：“这是给卡洛斯地区布拉塔诺博士的推荐信。爷爷写的。他对没有足够关心你感到愧疚。”

“我……”

“你知道怎么做对自己最好，我希望你有更多选择。”娜娜美把信和飞机票、银行卡放到绿手中，“去那边学习吧。你不是想超越爷爷吗？”

于是绿去了卡洛斯地区。在那里照样人人知道他是大木博士的孙子，不过时间一长，绿也学会对他们说：“不懂利用机会的人是笨蛋。”他努力的样子给他们留下深刻印象。

学习三年左右，布拉塔诺博士也给绿写了去大学研究室的推荐信。但绿拒绝了。理由是还不想进象牙塔。

他回到关都地区，稍稍和姐姐、爷爷度过几天家族生活，然后决定去当常磐道馆的馆主。

那时候绿才从渡口中听说赤不是在进行所谓的冠军修炼，他是直接失踪了。

“这么大一个人也能弄丢。”绿说。

“他自己长着腿。”渡给他一盒子绿色徽章，“有联系你吗？”

“还没。”

几年前，上次的冠军战由渡代替赤作为关都冠军出场并取得优胜，他也就顺其自然坐到冠军的位子上。

“我们在找他。如果你找到赤，告诉他不想当常任冠军了也要来联盟露个脸。”渡双手抱胸，好像在说：你现在是馆主，有这个责任。

“你们有线索吗？”

“目前在关都和较近的城都地区搜索。他没坐交通工具去别的地区。两地区之间的白银山下层基本找过了，不在。进那座山容易迷路，走得越深环境越恶劣，你去那要小心。”

“渡去白银山找过？”

“高处整年飘雪，对龙宝可梦很不友好。”

绿办完常磐道馆的交替手续，和渡以及道馆的精英训练家来了一次聚餐，走回家路上才想起这茬。

安定下来后还得去白银山看赤在不在。

而绿回到自己在常磐市的公寓，一看客厅里堆着的纸箱就头疼。明天还得把家收拾了。他绕过纸箱堆进了主卧室，躺到床上就睡着了。

常磐道馆中有个叫康孝的精英训练家，渡说他很熟悉道馆业务，绿有什么不清楚的可以问他。康孝穿着精英统一的红黑训练服，待人接物很柔软，有时会说出很犀利的话。他对战技术不错，文书工作也做得来，慢慢地，绿就很信任他了。

“我最近在想，”绿坐在办公室的沙发上，这里有时候也当成会客室用。“常磐道馆是离联盟最近的道馆。第八个道馆。有实力打到这的训练家不多，不如采取预约制。”绿拿起康孝刚端来的红茶喝了口。康孝也坐下来，端起一杯红茶。他知道馆主是整天在道馆里呆烦了。常磐道馆的挑战者的确比较少，又很可能会止步于他们精英训练家，让绿只能在道馆深处看他们对战，要不就回办公室处理文书等人叫他。久了自然觉得无聊。

“嗯……那这样吧，我会记录能打败精英的挑战者的联系方式，请他们在适合时间再来挑战馆主。不过，联盟那边问起来，就请您自己解释了。”

绿“嗯嗯”两声，开始享受他的下午茶时间。精致点心是宵雅手作带来的。宵雅是道馆里另一个精英训练家，头发卷卷的，很温柔。

如此一来，绿也就能在上班时间给风速狗梳梳毛、研究伊布的基因课题了。虽然渡打电话找他问过“道馆预约”是怎么回事，但两人说了几句就没了下文。渡也没乘着他的快龙来找绿。之后绿还干脆把道馆关门一天，全员放假。

“别忘了赤的事。”渡说。

绿站在白银山山脚。

【中】

白银山山脚的宝可梦中心相当冷清。护士见到有人来，很热心地为绿介绍白银山。她帮绿在手机上登陆山脚到半山腰的电子地图，说洞窟内部也有指路图标，如果发生意外请发送求助信号。“但是，半山腰以上也就是会下雪的高处还没有地图，施救也比较困难，请多加小心。”护士拿出一套登山装备，“如果要到上面去，请务必做好保暖工作。”

洞窟内冰冰凉凉。绿摸着岩壁前进，电子地图上的小光点也开始移动，显示他在大山洞窟的第一层。绿心想赤不会傻傻待在下层。他找了一遍，没发现有人扎营生活的痕迹。洞窟里伸手不见五指，只有电子地图和岩壁上的荧光图标指引他。绿叫出宝石海星使用闪光，这才能稍稍扩大视野。

如果有人能在这种地方生活，那也只有赤了。绿想。他们从真新镇出发旅行的那段时间，绿总走得比赤快，因为赤比起走直线更喜欢到处绕弯。绿曾经在宝可梦中心落脚好几天来等他，后来他发现在山洞出口堵到赤的几率大一些。

刚从山洞里钻出来的赤浑身上下都是尘土，脸脏兮兮的，让人心生怜爱。

所以那家伙在野外生活个几年也没事。他就适合睡在坑坑洼洼的地面上。绿的脚开始疼了。他好久不走这么远的路。手机显示时间已是凌晨一点。绿给宝可梦们吃过晚饭，拿出毛毯，扑到风速狗身上睡觉。

赤是不会死在这里的。他不会失足落下山崖，也不会被湿气寒气侵袭死亡。

绿没由来地想。他也没认出零零碎碎散在路边的骨头有哪块长得像赤的。

风速狗毛绒绒，好温暖。绿听着岩石和风的声音，睡着了。

洞窟里没有太阳，是风速狗舔醒他的。现在是早上八点。绿给自己和宝可梦做了个简单的早课，继续搜索洞窟有没有某人的痕迹。他不想在这里耗费太多时间。赤能像野生宝可梦那样跳出来是最好。能快点找到他便皆大欢喜。

绿跟着电子地图的指示爬到洞窟第二层。这里更加阴湿，有沼王的痕迹，附近应该藏有水源。这湿度对人类不友好。考虑到食物问题，赤也应该住在靠近洞口的地方。于是绿用手机导航，往出口方向找去。

宝石海星的闪光照明圈外偶尔传来振翅声和锐爪摩擦的声音。也许该叫风速狗或胡地出来探测周围。但这个距离还没超出安全距离，凭绿的训练家经验来判断的话。也不知道风速狗还能不能闻出赤的味道，又有谁知道赤身上的味道有没有变呢。绿不在乎地想。

周遭黑暗袭人，脚下也不太平。宝石海星在前面带路，绿时不时看电子地图来确认方向，结果他发现这地图偶尔会一闪一闪，导航失灵。如果绿没记错，这是他第二次经过同一个岔路口了。

“停一下。”绿对宝石海星说。不管对方听不听得懂，他从小就有对宝可梦说话的习惯。

宝石海星的核心发出七彩光，它跳回绿的脚边。

一只野生精灵从它刚刚站的地方钻出来。土和石块松松垮垮，飞起细小沙尘。宝石海星做出临战姿势，绿顺手把手机放到口袋里。

然后——那只野生的精灵刚爬出来，就因为闪光太过耀眼而摔倒了。

是只幼基拉斯。手短短的，正仰倒在泥巴上，手脚不停摆动，看着十分可怜。绿叹气，走过去蹲下来扶正它。小家伙还挺重。

灰绿色的精灵抬头看他，左看右看，好像在打量什么。绿看它是没有要战斗的意思。没想到他抬脚刚要走，幼基拉斯就扑过来……幸好被宝石海星的超能力控制住。不然那个重量结结实实撞上，他的腿得报废几天。幼基拉斯叫了几声，被放到远处又跑过来，一直跟着绿。绿一回头，它就伸手，好像在要抱抱。

“你太重了。”绿说，“找你妈妈去。”

幼基拉斯还是跟着他。导航失灵后地图定位也变得不可信，绿只好依靠荧光指示牌和记忆以及走洞穴的经验来寻找出口。遥远的漆黑与淅沥沥不知是岩石还是水流还是风声的声音流淌着，山中生灵的呼吸好像就在他耳旁，而时间不断流失。奇迹、永恒、不变的东西，似乎就在这里。黑暗中地面不平，分不清上下。绿甚至怀疑会不会是他无意中走到洞窟第三层，导航才失灵的。嗞嗞，嗞嗞。有什么东西在暗藏呼吸。绿继续往前走。一停下来就会被什么东西追上。

他好不容易找到出口则已经是十几天后的事。还好带了压缩食品，宝可梦食物也够吃……绿还尝试喂那只幼基拉斯一点东西，不过小家伙似乎只爱吃土，松饼都吐掉了。幼基拉斯有灰绿色的岩石皮肤，硬邦邦的，似乎懂“触碰”是怎么回事。绿用软毛刷清洁它的身体时它一副很舒服的样子，说不定还能给它做按摩呢。

洞口外有深绿色的灌木和小树，没积雪，应该还没到半山腰以上。倒是有股清冷的味道从上方飘下。绿往下看。山坡有些陡，但还没到无法攀爬的地步。也许下次从外面上山会更轻松，而且这样要找的那个人也能看到他，知道有人来找他……如果赤不会看到他就跑的话。绿活动胳膊，他现在很想洗个澡。就这样骑风速狗从山坡下去吧。绿拿出精灵球，却听到下方传来呜咽声，有精灵在拽他的裤子。

幼基拉斯朝他伸出短短的手。

“真拿你没办法。”绿丢出另一个精灵球，“怪力，拜托你了。”

四只手的怪力精神满满地抱起幼基拉斯，举高高。幼基拉斯眼睛眯起来，好像在笑。绿也笑起来。趁怪力举到合适的高度的时候，绿用精灵球敲它脑袋，把它收到球里。精灵球晃动两下，顺利收服。

这下绿就能单手拿起在精灵球里小小的幼基拉斯。

“Get！”

像是回应绿得意的笑脸一样，球里的幼基拉斯点点头。

“至于赤，我没发现他的踪迹。”

绿回到常磐市的家里先好好泡了个澡，然后接到渡打来的电话。

“还有那个电子地图和导航系统太不靠谱了！我建议你们停用重做。”

“之后我会请相关人员调整。你能交个正式报告上来吗？”

“啊？”

“无故旷工，常磐道馆门口的训练家都快排到真新镇了。”

“我是在联盟的偷偷摸摸指示下去找失踪的传说中的冠军。”绿说，“交个表面报告就行了吧？”

“嗯。‘白银山的实地考察与安全反馈’这种题目就行。”

“我知道了。喂，渡。”

“怎么？”

“周末有空吗？一起去金黄市新开的料理店吧。”

“你邀请我？”

“嗯。因为不想一个人去。我想和你说话。”

“下个月可以吗？这段时间在忙。”

“什么在忙，都有空给我打电话。”

“城都地区有麻烦，火箭队复活事件。火箭队你也知道的。离当初被赤瓦解快三年了，最近发现他们在卡吉镇的基地。另外……”

“我在听。”

“我和一个少年一起阻止了火箭队的计划，他名叫响。下次介绍给你认识。”

几个月后，收音机里传出火箭队的复活宣言。绿也的确听说了传言中的，再次攻破并瓦解火箭队的少年，“响”的名字。

第一次见面是在红莲镇。火山喷发后的小岛零落至极，只有一家宝可梦中心。也许是因为湮没过后空寂的废墟和孤岛海浪声，响绕过红色屋顶，走上阶梯，只觉得一切这么寂寞。连着那个站在石墙前的人也是。他先说起火山喷发的话题，又问响有几枚关都徽章。响才知道他是常磐道馆的馆主绿。他曾经是关都冠军，还提到响一路上听了无数遍的名字，“赤”。

“如果你想挑战我，就来常磐道馆。我会在那里等你！”

但在常磐道馆的他很不一样。这道馆的馆主骄傲自满，却让人讨厌不起来。绿的实力是货真价实的。好不容易打赢他后，响的背后湿了一片，紧绷的神经忽然放松，精疲力尽。不过绿被打败后的表情变化可谓杰作。他消沉一瞬间，惊讶和傲慢过后，很快承认响的实力，还说总有一天会打赢他。这份不会被挫败的骄傲让响开始期待与他的下次对战。

我想更加了解他。响想。

那时候响十四岁，绿大他两岁，自己一个人住在常磐市的公寓里。

那天宝可梦中心的住宿床位满了，响打算在大厅凑合一晚，结果被路过的绿捡回家。他一个人住的公寓不大不小，很整洁。响没吃晚饭，到家后就饿了，绿还给他做可乐饼吃。再甜一点就和妈妈做的味道一样。响边吃边环视周围，发现有只伊布正盯着他，一个家里的陌生来客。绿也发现那只棕色的小毛球竖着耳朵在观察响。他挠挠伊布的下巴，她才甜甜笑起来。“好，我们梳梳毛吧。”绿抱着伊布坐在沙发上。

她的毛发看上去很柔顺，一定是经常梳毛吧。

事后，响想摸摸伊布，手还没摸到那颗毛绒绒的小脑袋，就被她咬了。

“好痛！”响连忙收回手，吹吹流血的手指。

绿很快带急救箱过来，“她不喜欢不认识的人摸她。别担心，慢慢就会认识你的。”绿抓着他的手，小心涂上消毒液。他的手指比响的纤长。然后贴上的创可贴，响看了很久。

边缘是清新的绿色。

从家里窗口望出去，夜空晴朗，远处的雪山淡漠入云。客房的床十分柔软，又有股淡香，响很快睡着了。

有时候人的生活是这么不知不觉。响摆弄宝可梦齿轮。受大木博士的委托，他正在收集宝可梦图鉴，今天要去大木博士的研究所让他看看完成情况。

大木博士的研究所在真新镇。响听说绿也是真新镇出身的，他是大木博士的孙子。

如果能得到绿的电话号码就好了。可是响不好直接向绿要。每次开口，他都会结巴起来。

真新镇是个安静的乡间小镇。柔和的风混杂青草味吹来，平复他杂乱的心跳。响跳下比雕的背，把它收回球里。

白发苍苍的博士在研究所里等他。大木研究所也很安静，白色的墙壁，整洁有序的作风。

调整完响的宝可梦图鉴，时间也快到中午。大木博士说：“其实今天叫你来，还有一件事。我想请你去白银山调查宝可梦的栖息情况。”他招呼响留下来吃午饭，两人坐在木桌旁，竟有点像爷爷和孙子。

“好的。”响说。他还没去过那座山呢。

“白银山环境险恶，你是联盟冠军也不能掉以轻心。”大木博士抽出几张复印纸，“这是联盟制作的白银山下层的内部地图。原本还有电子地图导航，但现在还在调整，用不了。你拿着这个参考，以防迷路。”

响点点头。他出门旅行已有三年。和许多人相遇，也面临过多次危机。响知道怎么照顾好自己，他是一个让人放心的男孩。

这时门铃忽然响起来，监视屏幕上出现一位穿着绿色连衣裙的女性。

“我孙女来了。今天请她也做了你那份便当。”大木博士说。那位女性名叫大木娜娜美，是博士的孙子，绿的姐姐。

娜娜美小姐非常温柔。她家里还有只毛发漂亮的卡蒂狗，一看就知道它有被主人悉心照顾。

红茶也很好喝。响坐在大木家客厅沙发上，逗卡蒂狗玩。这只宝可梦很亲人。

“你有常磐道馆的徽章？那里的馆主是我的弟弟。”娜娜美端来一些甜点，“这是宝可梦松饼。来，请吃吧。”卡蒂狗欢快地叫了一声。响也叫出火暴兽，让它尝尝宝可梦主食和树果之外的味道。他不擅长做料理，在外野宿也是随便塞点压缩饼干或干脆吃树果。琴音还笑话说他不挑食在野外不会饿死，再不济还能吃草。响从没在意过这些事，肚子不饿就行了。但他最近开始担心自己长不高。

响现在额头正对绿的肩膀，要抬起头才能看见他蜂蜜色的眼睛。

“你的火暴兽和你很亲密，”娜娜美对他说，“不过，毛发都没怎么梳理过呢。”她抚摸火暴兽的背部，易怒的精灵竟温驯地低下头。

“你不介意的话，我来给它梳梳毛吧。”娜娜美摸摸它的头和下巴。“咕噜……”响似乎听到火暴兽舒服的声音。

娜娜美的手指也像绿一样，纤长又美丽。

“麻烦你了。”响说。现在是下午三点半。

那之后，响下午有空就会去娜娜美那里请她给宝可梦梳毛。他开始侦察白银山，从山脚做起，调查有什么宝可梦藏在草地里。白银山山脚的宝可梦中心很好，但人少，住宿房间的床和被子也干巴巴的。和娜娜美说话能让响的身心放松，她总是客气地和他聊有关绿的事情。绿有时也会回真新镇的家，撞到响在的时候，还会随口说笑几句。娜娜美姐姐在，响也不会太紧张。

娜娜美说起绿的趣事，就很可能会提到赤的名字。

赤是联盟冠军、家就在他们隔壁、绿的幼年玩伴、劲敌、所谓青梅竹马，现在不知道在哪里修习，从没给家里寄信或纪念品，相当于下落不明。他们都很担心赤。

旅途中响也经常听到这个名字。只要牵扯到火箭队或有什么危机，大家就会说起三年前那个击败火箭队的男孩。现在是四年前了。响对他很熟悉。他也算是听着赤的名声长大的。然后现在到了这里，他知道了他还不是冠军或“传说”前的样子。比如说，真新镇炎热的夏日中小小的赤会跑来绿的家，两人打游戏打着打着就睡着了，还要娜娜美帮他们盖被子，诸如此类的小事，以及他和绿同时启程，互为劲敌、相互激励成长起来的故事。

“他是绿的好朋友。父母亡故后，绿就变得有些乖张。和那孩子在一起，绿脸上的笑容也多了。”娜娜美说，“他是第一个绿会带回家的朋友呢。该说是青梅竹马……”

“我也有个叫琴音的青梅竹马，她的玛力露爱嚼抹布……”

娜娜美笑起来，“不同的人也总有些怪癖。”

“赤是个怎么样的人？”

“嗯，安静、聪明，跑步很快……随心所欲。响对他感兴趣？”

“是的，我希望有朝一日能和他相遇。我对他很好奇。娜娜美姐口中的‘赤’听起来像是个现实中的人。”响顿一下，“呃，我没有说他是幽灵之类的意思……”他常挂在脸上的笑容变得有些窘迫。

“你对绿感兴趣吗？”

“绿吗？”

“我可以告诉你绿的电话号码喔。”娜娜美说，“赤的妈妈以外，他是最了解赤的人。而且响也很在意绿吧？”

“但是……”

“没关系的。他也中意你。和我说起你时，总是很放松。绿对训练家小响的评价很高……像是劲敌一样。赤还在的时候，他说到赤就很高兴，还会带着不甘，争强好胜。”娜娜美拿出纸笔，写下绿的电话号码，“现在提起赤，他时不时就露出恍然若失的表情。但是绿不会对响感到有负担。这是我身为姐姐的判断。”她把纸条交到响手中，“以前绿和爷爷的关系也不大好，我只希望绿能轻松一些。”

“有空的话，打电话给绿，好吗？”

响将号码记录到口袋齿轮中。

给绿打电话，有时候绿也会打电话给响。一开始，约绿去金黄市的格斗道场再战。后来，告诉他自己在搜集白银山的宝可梦图鉴，绿送给响十几张手绘地图，从下层洞窟一直到延绵向上的雪地。他也去过白银山。“还是纸上的东西靠谱，又不会没电，让宝可梦用闪光就能看。”绿说。多亏他，响搜索白银山的脚步快了许多。

秋风吹落的季节。星期天晚上，响约绿去金黄市新开的料理店。

那家店主打异国风情，听说是阿罗拉地区的料理，店名就叫“阿罗拉餐厅”。他们还允许在店内的露天区域放出宝可梦来一起用餐，非常受欢迎。响是在美食杂志的推荐排名上发现它的。他拜托渡帮忙，提前一星期预约才得到一个不错的半开放式包间，便请绿一起去。

两人跟服务员到预约位坐下。装饰成热带风情的店内气氛活泼又不失幽雅。椰叶和扶桑花影子交错，透过暖黄色的照明，响能看到绿涂了透明光的嘴唇。人类客人的小包间围成一圈，露天区域则设置在其中。一人只允许放出三只宝可梦，响决定这次先让火暴兽、波克基斯、电龙出来用餐，再买盒马拉萨达组合套餐回去补偿其他宝可梦。绿则叫出比雕、风速狗和班基拉斯。

菜肴已经决定好。甜螺肉、猛撞牛排、大奶罐奶酪披萨……响觉得水果慕斯和淋了香草酱的煎饼最好吃。放在银色餐盘中的美味食物是给他们的宝可梦的。响发现绿的宝可梦都尽量吃得优雅：比雕一点一点啄马拉萨达，风速狗用舌头把酱汁肉团卷进嘴里吃，避免食物弄脏它们的嘴边的毛发。而他的宝可梦狼吞虎咽，贪吃的模样让人看了忍俊不禁。

只是那只班基拉斯似乎不得要领。它没有灵活的手指，又不能舔，就两手捧着一只马拉萨达咬，认真吃起来。但班基拉斯很快注意到自己的爪子刺破圆面包的皮，里面的奶油流出来滴到身上。它想擦掉奶油，结果又把面包屑沾了上去。比雕和风速狗都用可怜的眼神看它。

“好啦，别弄了。”绿招呼班基拉斯走近，用手帕擦干净它的身体。“我喂你吃。”绿举起一只辣萨达，身高两米的大型宝可梦就低下头啃食，吃完还不忘舔舔训练家手上的奶油。于是绿又给它吃了一个。

“你也知道它对战实力很强，但拿不了圆面包就是拿不了。”绿对响说，“我看这家店就是要为难我的班基拉斯。”

响听绿说过好几个班基拉斯的小故事，比如用钓鱼竿绳吊起泥土让幼基拉斯追着吃锻炼身体、和多边兽一起训练“欺诈空间”战术。响还听常磐道馆的精英训练家康孝抱怨过，因为绿又要给幼基拉斯经验值，又挑剔对战精灵太强幼基拉斯打不过。

“馆主你真的很麻烦诶。”康孝有话直说，一改平时柔和的印象。

“为了给这家伙增加实战经验。”绿说。他不在意馆里的训练家对他的态度算不算“尊长”，再说他们年纪都比绿大。

响觉得很有意思。

幼基拉斯在白银山有出没，响希望自己也能抓到一只。

听绿说话，他总是兴趣盎然。

晚餐后，两人习惯一起散步。

进入秋季，街道两旁的高大树木上红叶盛开，乘着黄金闪耀的都市光芒，将袅袅夜空染成红色的dress。

“接下来就要爬雪山了，”响说，“洞窟很难判断上下，所以我想从外部进入。”

这种时候绿往往沉默地听，等响一溜烟说完，再给些前辈的意见。两人之间突然僵住时，响就找些哥达鸭、沼王玩水的故事来活跃气氛，继续说下去。

刚才吃晚饭的时候气氛还是很不错的。

“然后呢，如果我能在三个月内回来的话，这个冬天，我想和绿一起去城都新建的温泉度假村。”

这只是一次调查。他打算花上一两年探查白银山。现在响是走洞窟调查一两个月，出来后到绿的家睡一觉休息，和琴音、妈妈联络，来兴致了就给道馆馆主打电话邀请再战。进白银山容易迷路。响倒没想过自己能不能平安归来，他有在哪都能活下去的信心。

“好啊。”绿说，“边泡温泉，边看雪飘落，感觉不错。”

“还有桌球室和室内露天浴池！听说宝可梦也能泡的。”

绿笑起来。

又来了。响想。

他嘴角上扬过后，响无法预想接下来他会不会一脸恍惚、无所适从。

像在电话里对响说“你有点像赤”时，响想象中绿会露出的神色。

“他现在在哪里，在做什么呢……？”

所以他总是揣揣不安。

明明想要他轻松一些，自己却被那种氛围感染至紧张不安。

如果可以的话，真希望快点遇到赤。

眼神对上，就来一场宝可梦对战。这是训练家之间相互打招呼的方式。

希望他过年的时候会回来。

今年冬天过后，响就十五岁了。

妙蛙花和水箭龟的感情很好，可能是它们都长了三角形耳朵的缘故。

赤听到它们在交谈。皮卡丘则在他脚边嗅嗅，时不时叫几声“皮卡”。

有坚韧的长条形东西缠住赤的手臂，把果实放到他手里。大概是妙蛙花的藤条。它还是妙蛙种子的时候就喜欢伸出藤条来和赤玩耍，这是它交流感情的方式。

赤吃起果实来。在白银山的冬雪中走了几天后，他的眼睛看不见了。估计是所谓雪盲症。第一个发现赤的异状的是皮卡丘，它把盲人训练家带到洞窟中。这几天都是宝可梦在照顾训练家。起初它们还有些慌乱，然后声音逐渐平稳下来，遵循赤的指示，想办法把他带到山顶上去。

在没有宝可梦中心的三年中，他的宝可梦们重新学会如何在野外保持自己的体力、养伤，以及对野生的宝可梦手下留情。毕竟它们进入濒死状态是没人带去宝可梦中心恢复，只能老天保佑或慢慢等死。

击退就够了。昏暗的洞窟中，喷火龙打头阵，皮卡丘探路，妙蛙花和水箭龟殿后，赤走在中间。他们走得很慢，在白银山中更重要的是安全。

赤想知道白银山的顶点有什么东西。

虽然现在眼睛看不见东西，但赤没有觉得有什么不便。只要登上山顶，视力就会恢复。他有这种预感。

冬季的白银山风雪更甚。赶着暴风雪来临前最后一点尾声，响躲进洞窟避难。

他已经到了半山腰以上，估计在整座山四分之三的位置。外面风雪的势头越来越猛，看来接下来只能走山洞。既然这样，就先啃难啃的骨头，先把洞窟内的宝可梦分布情况搞清楚。响挠挠头，摘下起雾的护目镜擦起来。他不是很喜欢走山洞。火暴兽也不喜欢。

妙蛙花的藤条牵赤的手一下，表示的是“路上有情况”，提醒他注意。妙蛙花的藤条缠住赤的手，意思是“该吃饭了”，给他树果或压缩食品。妙蛙花的藤条同时圈住赤的手腕和腰，就是说现在是“休息时间”或“睡觉时间”，赤可以叫卡比兽出来睡它旁边或和喷火龙一起睡，后者保暖工作做得好，但皮很糙。

不知这里离温泉有多少距离。赤摸摸自己的下巴，他好几天没洗澡，胡子也没刮。他平时是会用小刀片刮胡子的。从在常磐市和绿四目相对那天开始，赤就每天有注意刮胡子。在白银山中，他终究还是发现自己到了青春期，不然怎么会冒小胡茬，身体忽然长高长开，还不时止不住想绿。

但想见的不是馆主绿，是穿着紫色上衣、戴着长长的吊坠的绿。

我的劲敌。

他现在还会回想起他们的关都旅途。一定是自己反应太慢了。赤想。他总是慢慢吞吞望着绿的背影，连自己想不想当冠军这种事都一下想不明白。对别人的反应迟钝，忠诚于自己，结果给周围人添了很多麻烦，赤只能在事情结束后再慢慢反刍。

洞窟中什么都看不见，失去视力也并非融为一体，无论何时触碰到的都是黑暗与未知，可这未知并非不喜悦。

赤和宝可梦们继续走着。

不晓得到了哪里，但总有一天会走到终点。

可能是幽灵系宝可梦出没带来的阵阵阴风，响直觉现在已到黑夜。皮可西用闪光在前面走，身影也变得幽幻，让响想起训练家之间的传闻。

说是白银山上有幽灵。

最先是从某个男人嘴里传出来的。大家都当他是遇难后大难不死，脑子出了点问题。后来又出现狼狈下山的训练家，说什么“在风雪中战斗后对方消失了”，大家看他惊悚的样子才信了一些，就当是都市传说，口口相传起来。据说登上白银山的山顶就能遇到幽灵。

响大抵也是当玩笑话听听，不过现在他有些信了。

因为洞窟中有人和宝可梦走过的痕迹，他们明显是有序的队伍。响认出其中有妙蛙花的脚印。大木博士还给了他一只妙蛙种子。

本来是来调查精灵完善图鉴的，结果看到这沉沉的步伐，响也有了往上走的念头。这股冲动和他挑战联盟时一样。

终于来到这了。不，我就是为此才到这里来的。

想登上顶点的心情和他以冠军为目标时一样。

看到绿宽松的紫色上衣衣摆飘动，赤会疑惑他露宿野外会不会被虫子咬。

绿很强，总是跑在他前头。赤看着那个背影就会感到安心。不过在联盟打赢冠军绿后，他清楚地认识到自己比绿强，赤是冠军。走在前面的其实是我。竞争与胜利的喜悦心情高涨，赤第一次感到无比强烈的“劲敌”之情，但那很快被绿的行动击碎了。青梅竹马握着他的软肋。

现在，那种感觉再次降临。恐怕是有训练家在悄悄接近他。因为赤走在前面。

还未达到顶点。

听到了沿途风雪的声音。

爬上一层层盘旋向上的岩石道路，响终于看到洞窟出口。

从黑暗踏进光明的瞬间，耀眼的白光刺得他眼睛痛，呼呼狂啸的风雪震撼耳膜。火暴兽从后头贴近响，暖和他，同时警戒着。

响继续往前走，穿过雪的境界，看到有人站在白银山的悬崖上，一动不动，一点也不害怕。

那人穿着红色的上衣、蓝色牛仔裤，戴着红帽子。

他转过身，抬了抬帽檐，响一眼撞上他的视线，四目相对。

响握住精灵球。

赤很快和那个追上来的训练家开展对战。先出场的是皮卡丘，对方的精灵听叫声应该是天蝎王。赤的视力尚未恢复，黄色团块和紫色团块在雪中模模糊糊，他能看到那个训练家穿着红色的影子。

看不清也罢。好战的心声在他胸口鼓动，冰之刃下热血沸腾：冠军随时接受挑战者的挑战。

这种高昂的心情几年前他也感受过一次。只不过那时站在冠军位子上的是绿，赤是挑战者。

赤收回皮卡丘，叫出乘龙。“暴风雪。”他下指示。他想起绿和风速狗一起意气风发的模样。那样的热情傲视自己大概是学不来的，但尖锐的冰刃也能深入骨髓，令对手颤栗。寒气。刺雪。冻结。赤呼出一口白气，盯着对面的挑战者。对上视线的瞬间，他的确看到了仿佛绿的眼神，纯粹的“劲敌”的眼神。也许当初绿看到的也是这样的赤。

冠军……立于顶点的感觉从脚下升起。赤一点都不害怕。

现在他要做的是和那个红色的dress一决胜负。

落雪的声音一直下着。

风也一直吹着。

仿佛永无止境的战斗掐住响的神经，他不敢眨眼，生怕局势会在瞬间一头倒。冰在他脸上结了一层冷膜，汗水还是流了下来。响的鼻息还是热的。天地倒转的乖离感令他的腿牢牢站在原地，静止不动。

手不由自主抓紧胸口处的衣服。响观察那个红色的身影。眼睛十分浑浊的样子，没多说一句多余的话。但是，他下的战斗指示恰到好处。应该没瞎。在雪中，他似乎不止看到响，还透过响看到深邃的过去。和他的战斗对那个人来说是一场收束。对响也会是场意义非凡的对战。响预感如此。

但既然这样，既然对方看不清楚，那就有机可乘。响瞪大眼睛，寻找他的空隙。

“那只妙蛙花使用‘疯狂植物’的前一秒，头会稍稍向右倾。”

寄宿在绿家里，两人聊到赤的时候，绿说过这么一句。

为什么会突然想起来？响的眼睛溢出几滴泪水。一定是眼前这只和火暴兽缠斗的妙蛙花头稍稍向右倾了的缘故。

“疯狂植……”

“火暴兽，喷火！”

一定是眼前这个人原来就是赤的缘故。

战斗过后，对方倒下了。

赤沉默地走过去，俯视这个赢了对战却晕倒了的男孩。看上去就像是赤把他打晕在冰天雪地中的一样。赤感觉扔下他很不好。

他叫出光精灵，用精神强念带着男孩走。光精灵没在刚才的战斗中出场，精力很充沛。看它斗志昂扬的样子，好像也想打一场。

赤揉揉眼睛。虽然视界还有些白花花，但他多少能看明白现在自己在什么地方。

从山顶走到温泉，要花上一段时间。

响醒来的时候，皮可西正往他的脸上洒水。

温温热热的。响打个激灵，猛地直起腰板。叮叮叮。冰刃似乎还未褪去，响脑袋一阵眩晕，还好火暴兽及时扶住他。

“这是哪？”响问。皮可西歪歪头。他的宝可梦们已经被治愈了。闻到股奇妙的味道，还有雾。响弯着腰摸索，才发现他睡在温泉旁，而温泉中的人影百分百是赤。

他没戴帽子，润湿的头发还是翘着，初见挺拔的鼻梁透出还有些稚嫩的男人味。赤在泡温泉，薄雾隐约的身体线条和肌肉让人一看就知道他经历了多年的锻炼。响忍不住转移视线。一旁岸上的皮卡丘小手伸进水盆里沾湿，然后开始清洁自己的皮毛。它有些脏。

说起来，这个冬天他有约绿去温泉度假村……

“身体还好？”一个低沉的声音问道。赤走了过来。他当然还在温泉里，胸膛上滚着水露。

“还好。”响点点头。他没法不看赤。“现在是什么时间？”

“你睡了一天。”

“啊……”

“要吃饭？”

“要吃要吃。”响感觉对话的节奏已经被对方带走了。

然后赤爬上岸，从背包里找出浴巾和几块压缩饼干，把饼干扔给响，自己擦起身体来。

响无语地撕开饼干包装。吃起来没味道。

等到赤穿好衣服，响才问道：“你是赤？”那人点头。响突然找不到话说，也不知该不该提起绿，于是沉默以对。他的说话方式好像也被赤带跑了。

直到赤问：“泡不泡温泉？”

冬天的白银山真的冷不得了。

几天后，渡和快龙到达两个“野人”所在的洞穴。响和赤一起泡在温泉里，好像已经适应这里的生活。两人抬头看着渡，好像不是他们打电话把他叫来的。

“好久不见，赤。”渡先开话头。

“好久不见。”

“为什么不来联盟或至少和我说一声？”

“会麻烦。”

“好吧。原因就不谈了。”事情还没到不可收尾的地步，渡也不想纠结已经发生的事，“你清楚现状吗？”

“我和赤前辈说过山下的情况了。”响插话道。

“我有白银山的地图。”赤说。

“地……图？”

“手画的。在背包里。”赤指皮卡丘旁边的背包。还是渡认识的那个包，边角磨损得有些破烂。“还没画完，差山顶附近的。”那段时间赤眼睛看不清，也就没法画。

渡猜他的意思是“这些地图可以交给联盟”。传说中的冠军在白银山中修行四年，并且画了白银山的地图为后来的训练家们减少遇难风险……渡已经可以预想到这样的新闻头条。

这样就没法跟赤生气了。渡决定把搞丢冠军这件事埋藏在心底。

“要泡温泉？”赤接着问。

“我不会在这种地方脱哪怕一件衣服。”渡坚决拒绝。快龙也点点头。

说起来，今天的渡也披着披风，只是其下穿了四五件棉服的样子实在算不上英姿飒爽。平时也穿着长袖裹着披风，莫非龙使者也很怕冷？响盯着渡出神，想到“冰四倍伤害”。这位好青年要应付赤前辈，肯定很辛苦……响怜惜起渡来。

像是看破响的想法，渡转移话题：“和绿联络了吗？”

“还没。其实我还没想好怎么和绿说……”

“我会给绿打电话。”赤回答道。

渡和响回去前给赤留下几个胶囊充电宝和转换器，让赤给他的宝可梦图鉴以及手机充电。转换器可以利用电系绝招转换成设备可承受的电源。科学的力量真厉害。

赤的手机久违地开机了。收件箱里有妈妈、大木博士、渡等人给他发的邮件。赤看了看，把它们都变成“已读”。

绿的手机号码排在第二个。第一是妈妈。赤给绿打电话，白银山信号不太好，但还是通了。

“哈喽。”传来绿的声音。

“对战输了。”

“哈啊？”

“和响对战，我输了。”

沉默几秒后，绿说：“那太好了。响真能干。”

“……”

“好！我就和响去阿罗拉餐厅庆祝一顿吧！……你打电话过来有什么事？”

“告诉绿。”

“给妈妈打过电话了吗？爷爷呢？大家都很担心你。”

“还没。”

因为绿的父母早故，两人之间的“妈妈”就是指赤的妈妈，“爷爷”则是指绿的爷爷大木博士。他们一起长大，情同手足。

“打个电话。偶尔也要写信回家。”

“嗯。”

“……然后，还有什么事？”

“想见面。”

“你回家，真新镇肯定会开场聚会。毕竟我们那小地方消息传得快，邻居热情……妈妈会叫上大家。你不在的时候，她受他们照顾，所以生活也没有很难过。”

“嗯。但是，想先和绿见面。”

“为什么？”

“好久不见。”

“……”

“输给响，想起和绿的对战，心里很难受。”

“……是嘛。”

“见面后，说不定会哭。”

“你来常磐市。”

“我不知道绿的家在哪……”

“去常磐道馆。我让康孝带你去办公室。”

“嗯。”

绿没有问赤在哪，赤也不问康孝是谁。他们从以前开始就是这样。两人之间有不容他人踏入的界限，也就不去多加排斥。响的事情，赤也没有多问。

他只会问这个：“绿呢？”

“你在办公室等我。让康孝给你倒杯茶，慢慢喝。”

“……”

“等我平复一下心情，免得拳头招呼你。混蛋！”绿突然破口大骂，“一句话都不说就消失还不联系我，知道我有多担心你？”

赤抵达常磐道馆是几个小时后的事了。红黑服装的康孝在门口等他，带他从后门进入道馆。赤在办公室的沙发上坐下。很快，康孝端来茶水点心。

“请慢用。”精英训练家笑着说。

“谢谢。”赤吃起小点心。这种点心宝可梦不能吃。皮卡丘露出肚皮在沙发上滚。

“馆主一会就会回来，请稍等。”

果然不久，绿就急匆匆地回来了。“啪”地一声打开门。

一见面，绿就说：“你还没跑。”

赤点点头，他的确没跑。“想见你。”他说。皮卡丘听到久违的声音，朝绿叫了几声。

劲敌无视它，走到赤旁边坐下，用力捏他的青梅竹马的脸颊。

“唔唔？”赤没很痛。

“用这个代替拳头，就不揍你了。”绿宣告他在常磐森林踱步思考出的结论。

重逢这天，他们是在绿家吃的晚饭。赤在山上的饮食不怎么样，绿担心做太丰盛给他吃坏肚子，就做了点清淡的菜，几乎等于控制营养的病人餐。“人吃的食物还吃得惯吗？”绿问。赤边吃边点头，白开水煮馒头他也吃得下去。

吃完饭，赤躺在沙发上，当这里是自己家的模样。绿也懒得管他，捉住皮卡丘给它梳理毛发。

皮卡丘的短毛长得横七杂八的，有几处长得太长发黑的毛可以剪掉。绿边梳毛边挠电老鼠的下巴，让它保持好心情。伊布很快跳上沙发，用鼻尖蹭绿的大腿。平时的现在是伊布的梳毛时间。她瞥了皮卡丘一眼，安分地趴在绿身边。

剪子小心翼翼地工作了几十分钟，铺在绿大腿上的毛巾沾满黄色细毛。皮卡丘稳稳趴在绿手上，随他举起自己的小手剪腋下的毛。赤就在一旁看他们，直到绿最后给皮卡丘梳整齐毛发，才打了个哈欠。

“明天还是得带到宝可梦美容院去。”绿说。

“美容？”

“伊布每个月都要去一次的。正好明天带皮卡丘也一起去。”绿收拾他的梳毛道具，咕囔道，“又不是野生的皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘抖抖身体，跳到茶几上拿起一个马拉萨达就吃。

赤洗完澡，对着镜子仔细清理小胡茬。洗手台上放着他的洗漱用品，是绿新买的。他还把赤用旧的旅行套装都丢掉了，说是明天去百货公司买新的。看来明天的行程就是去百货公司和带宝可梦去美容院。因为绿看到他的喷火龙，决定带它和班基拉斯一起去做个宝可梦泥浴。似乎是给讨厌水的宝可梦清洗身体的宝可梦美容院项目。绿很嫌弃脏脏的野生痕迹。

我也不是野生的。赤看着镜子里的自己，想到。

温暖的房间，还有绿。他好久没睡柔软的床了。绿的话，还会用香薰蜡烛那类东西。小时候去他家玩到睡着时，娜娜姐给他们盖的被子上都有一股淡香。

赤拿起红白相间的牙刷。就在这时，他注意到了。置物架上并排四个杯子。深绿色杯子自然是绿的，赤认识这个颜色。浅绿色的应该是娜娜姐的。刚才绿带他去房间的时候，有提过第二个客房是给每周来这个家一次的姐姐准备的。最右边的是赤的红杯子，也和他们小时候的颜色分配一样。从小时候开始，赤总是用有红色点缀的餐具。最后，摆在大木姐弟和赤之间的，金黄色条纹的杯子，里面放着用了很多次的牙刷。

这件事其实已经听响说过了。说他有时会来绿家里住。

但是，这股侵蚀感挥之不去。像是从以前开始就独一无二的日常被什么东西覆盖过去，故事的主人公已经不是他，赤和绿故事就到为此的感觉。

手中崭新的牙刷，好像赤才是侵入这个日常的人。

至今为止的东西是不会就这样传递到从此以后去的。这时他才回味过来。

【下】

这天，真新镇为赤的归来举办了盛大的宴会。小镇几乎是祭典模样，现任常任冠军渡和几位道馆馆主大驾光临，报道阵也没有缺席。赤一回家，就被记者们团团围住，问题和闪光灯劈头盖脸砸来。赤缓过劲来才发现绿已经悄悄从身边走开，还抛来一个“你自己解决”的眼神。绿明明知道他不擅长应对这种场面。

但记者更不会应对赤。因为不管他们的问题是什么，赤都只有这三种回答：“嗯”、“不是”和停滞几秒再微笑。传说中的冠军的微笑看上去有所深意。记者们怀疑那是赤的一举一动与联盟甚或火箭队这样的邪恶组织有太多牵连，他才采取这种模糊的回答方式。于是他们更想挖点信息出来，采访也就越来越长。

在闲暇和肚子没饿的时候，赤是个很有耐心的人。他长高不少，能看到记者后面还有妈妈和邻居们在等着他。说不定这些久违的小镇居民马上就会拨开记者群，给他一个大大的拥抱再寒暄问暖。赤也就不急着独自逃走。他今天还和绿一起喝了下午茶。赤还能看到绿和渡走到篝火那边，不知道在说什么。

“是关于赤的事。”渡说。他们退到火焰的阴影中，远离人群和喧嚣。

“我也正好想找你。”绿说，伊布在他怀中仰头看红发男子。她要和绿一起来祭典，又不肯下地自己走。绿也担心杂乱的人群踩到她，就一直抱着。

“他以后有什么打算？”

“没和我说。”

渡沉默了一下，说：“为了不时之需，联盟希望与强大的训练家都有所联系。以前我们安排赤当常任冠军，结果他自己跑了。现在我们怎么办？”

“赤不会站出来反对联盟，也不会做坏事。他就会收集图鉴，当他的传说。”

“他愿意当个研究员，帮大木博士收集图鉴信息？这样我们多少有些关系。”

“他真要跑，你们拦得下来？”

“我们现在有你。常磐道馆馆主。”

“真遗憾你只提到那个。”

“我相信你的其他身份有更大作用，冠军。”渡说，“你找我有什么事？”

“有人闯入常磐道馆，偷走了储藏室里的两本书。”

那天绿和赤一起出门，就让常磐道馆休息一天，没想到第二天上班发现储藏室一片狼藉。

“偷盗事件应该问保安官负责。”

“其中有点麻烦。”绿看到响在和大木博士聊天，“书是前任道馆馆主的。你心里有数。”

“火箭队残党事件过去三四年，事到如今……”渡若有所思，“城都地区的温泉度假村最近在垃圾桶里发现定时炸弹，现在暂时休业。”

“我和响本想去泡温泉，这下没辙了。”绿抚摸伊布，“你明天休假？有空？”

“不。联盟办公室里等你。”

“你到底拿几份工资啊？”绿笑起来。

伊布似乎看腻了渡正经的脸。她蹭蹭绿，想喝点水，却被升起的烟花吓了一跳，又缩进绿怀里。

烟花在夜空中绽放。

赤好不容易挣脱人群，和妈妈走到一旁，接受她的关心。

妈妈是个坚强的女人。赤的记忆中父亲很少回家，是她把小孩带大的。现在赤也变得和他的父亲一样了。他看到身为母亲的女人黑发间夹杂白发，心里莫名不是滋味。妈妈问过赤的情况，最后说道：“你到底是你爸爸的小孩。不用担心我，我以后就在真新镇生活。妈妈会等你回来。如果你有喜欢的女孩，也大胆带回来。”

“……？”

“这个冬天后，你也十七岁了。三年又三年，小孩一过十五岁，就长得特别快。赤也快到拍拖的年龄了呀……”

这么说来，绿也快十七了。赤想。离他们出发旅行已经过了六年，绿现在是道馆馆主，对自己的人生有规划。那赤又如何？回白银山继续画地图，还是回学校读书，或找份工作安定下来……又或许……

赤一下止住念想。响和大木博士正往这边来。

“赤前辈。”响对他笑笑。

现在该往哪边前进，其实心里已经有了答案。但有些纠葛让他无法立即行动。

或许应该和绿聊一聊。传说中的冠军赤捏住口袋里的钥匙，这是绿昨天给他的家门钥匙。

“你根本没必要去画什么地图。顶点又不是谁都能去的。”

和绿打电话时，他这么说。

祭典过后，赤就住在真新镇的家里。他呆在家，在后院训练宝可梦，看报纸或电视打发时间。赤说想在家休息一阵，妈妈也很高兴，餐桌上天天是山珍海味，不是给冒险者吃的。幸好先在绿那边住了一段时间，不然回来他就得坏肚子。电视上有播赤的新闻，身边的皮卡丘毛光蹭亮，十分上镜，是不折不扣的冠军派头。赤看到屏幕里的自己，有些不好意思。

大木博士有来找过他，问赤要不要来辅助研究。交给赤的当然是对宝可梦图鉴的数据进行初步处理的工作。赤也搞不太懂，只好从头开始学程序。好在有博士助手的帮忙，赤很快就能做一些小工作了。看到宝可梦的信息变成数据在图鉴里流动显示，还蛮有意思的。赤觉得这种生活也不赖。要是想对战，他就飞去白银山截击探险的训练家，响也在白银山活动，他们偶尔能碰上。现在常任冠军已经是渡，联盟只请赤保留冠军的名号，就没找过他麻烦。训练家卡也不会发出不和谐的声音了。

虽然后院有些小，但妙蛙花总是安安静静地趴着晒太阳，像棵巨大花朵。喷火龙又搞了一身泥。赤想带它去宝可梦美容院，但没绿一起去，他肯定应付不来美容院的大姐姐们。水箭龟和乘龙似乎很热，如果后院有泳池和降温器就好了。不知不觉中，赤开始看起七之岛的别墅广告来，这些带泳池的房子比他想象中的便宜。

卡比兽都懒得出精灵球。买栋大房子也许是好事。喜欢在室内走动的光精灵也会高兴的。在绿的家，它看到绿给伊布梳毛，好像很羡慕的样子。赤也尝试给它梳毛，结果不小心打了结疼到它，光精灵直接跳下他的腿逃掉了。

梳毛真是一门大学问。赤才发现自己也能适应这种安稳的生活。

冬天慢悠悠地过去。

真新镇十分安逸，春暖花开。

大木家就在隔壁。穿着绿裙的姐姐每天都会出门，和邻居打招呼，买一篮香花和茶叶，带上蔬菜和肉回家做饭。她和赤的妈妈遇上，两人还会笑盈盈地聊天。娜娜美和以前差不多，没怎么变。她给在研究所的爷爷做便当，每周去常磐市一次。赤听说她有男朋友了。

“小赤。”

从大木博士的研究所出来，赤有时会遇到她。

“娜娜姐。”赤停下脚步，“下午好。”

他把娜娜美当成自己的姐姐。赤会去她那喝下午茶，光精灵也喜欢她梳毛的技巧。和娜娜美聊天如沐春风，她说绿最近很忙，都不回真新镇的家了。

“道馆好像有点麻烦。响也去帮绿，”娜娜美泡的茶味道很好，“白银山的图鉴工作落了一阵，爷爷有告诉赤吗？”

“没有。”

但是，这点心没什么味道。莫非是白银山的野生生活把他的口味养重了吗？

黄昏时分，赤来到常磐市。

今天他突然想去绿那里，和妈妈说过就出门了。

赤很快来到绿住的公寓。他记得怎么走，去年两人见过面。

快到下班时间了。绿大概会在晚七点半左右回家，月末会晚一点。赤上到公寓三楼，记得绿是住在最右边的屋子里。

家门是木制风格，敲上去才明白冰冷和沉重。门铃就在一旁。赤摸到口袋里的钥匙，还没拿出来就松开手。

在门口等绿吧。

他不知怎么就想如此。因为绿没说过他可以随便进他家？可能是察觉自己竟会思考这个问题的时候就放弃了。

等了很久，绿没有回来。赤肚子开始咕咕叫，他晚饭还没吃。说是道馆有麻烦。联盟那边的事？被渡叫过去了？和响一起。说起来，响也是冠军……和联盟有关的事情就像个怪圈，让赤感觉自己无从下脚进入其中。不过，本来就是他自己从联盟逃走的。一声不吭地。

去那边的便利店买个便当吃吧。赤刚这么想，还没踏出去的脚就缩了回来。如果他离开的期间，绿回来了，那该怎么去敲门才好。

现在的时间是八点。大概很快就回来了。

春天的夜晚有些冷。赤靠在门边，手伸到裤兜里取暖。他出门没带包，一身运动服的口袋倒挺多。精灵球别了两个在腰带上，其他的东西，比如钱包、钥匙、手机……都放在口袋里。对了，可以给道馆打电话问问情况。通讯簿有记录道馆的电话。

“馆主六点半就准时下班了。”电话那头说。这个声音记得是康孝。那个看上去很绅士的训练家，现在听起来有股怨气。

“而我得帮馆主准备下次会议的材料。赤先生，你也说说馆主啊。”

不知道为什么会被抱怨。赤把手机稍稍拿开耳边。他现在不想听别人叹气。

这时，只是眼神一瞥而已，他就看到了绿和响从走廊那边走来的身影。

“啊……赤？”绿也看到他了。

“赤前辈？”

“……”

绿大步走过来，“怎么在这里？为什么不进屋子？”他揉揉赤的脸，又哼笑道：“冻得鼻子都红了，没带钥匙？”

“真可怜啊。小赤。”

口鼻间呼出的气的确有些冷。绿微微抬头看着他，笑不像在隐藏什么，还是他一贯看扁人的口气。赤忽然发现如今自己长得比绿稍微高些。

“没带钥匙也罢，家里不是有人吗？”

“那家伙不会偷偷跑掉了吧？”响跟在后头，一副伤脑筋的样子。

绿扭开门把手。没用钥匙就开了门，家中有人。

一个红发少年坐在餐桌前，看到三人出现在门口，惊讶地站起来。他系着围裙。

少年的名字是“银”。赤边吃银做的饭，边听他们说话。他不喜欢嘴里有东西的时候说话。

“我记得我有打过电话说今天不回家吃饭了。”绿说。

“因为接到电话前，我已经把晚饭做好了。”少年的红发扎成利落的马尾。他也在吃。

“那也没必要等我们回来……”

“你们不回来，我看到一桌子菜就心烦。吃不下。”

“喂喂。”

响和银好像要吵起来。

“不过，赤你怎么不打电话给我？”绿转移话题。他对小朋友的吵闹没兴趣。

“忘了。”

“喂。”

“啊啊，算了吧。”响打圆场，“难得我们这四个人聚在一块。”他这样笑眯眯的样子才符合赤对他的印象。

响常用的那间客房有上下床，响一般睡在下铺，银现在睡上铺。今晚他和银就睡一间房。两人看上去都很熟悉这套。赤则乖乖到绿的房间，在床边铺一层被褥。因为绿的单人床要容下两个男人实在太困难。

银住进来的始末，简单来说就是：据说火箭队的头目坂木在合众地区出现，并留下一串暗号。由此，一些坏人开始在行动。像几年前的城都骚乱一样。有人接近坂木的儿子，也就是银，问他这暗号的事。银立即否认。但其实父亲曾经教过他这个。暗号的意思是“到……来”。地点要通过对照两本书来解，银就偷走了父亲留在常磐道馆的书。绿和响找到银后，经渡联系，决定暂且将银藏在绿家里，以免节外生枝。

至于坂木的暗号意思，他已经告诉国际刑警。

“我只想让我爸看看我现在的实力。在哪见到他，我并不关心。”

银这么说。总之，他还是接受了响和绿的好意，姑且安分呆在这。

响一到现场，就说了句：“是那家伙干的。”多亏他对银踪迹的了解，绿和渡才能先他人一步抓住银。

“就是这样。”绿耸肩，准备睡觉。他和赤都对“父子关系”没概念，这故事听起来也不惊奇。

“还有件事。”赤也换好睡衣，“你今天和响去哪？”

“去书店买教科书，外语和生物科学方面我能给些建议。是和你无缘的东西。怎么突然问这个？”

蜂蜜色的眼睛看着赤。

“我以为你在加班。”

“你不进门，不给我打电话，到底在想什么？”

“大木博士说白银山的图鉴没收齐，我想去帮忙。”

“……”

“我想从白银山到家的距离开始。”

“你爱做什么就做。”绿突然说，“没必要在意太多。”

“我在思考。”

两人对视一会，各自躺下准备睡觉。把灯昏沉沉关掉后，房间里就一丝光亮也没有。

然后下次响去白银山做图鉴工作时，赤也跟了过去。

春夏的白银山一如既往，细雪吹拂。

响是个很好的男孩。他会顾及赤的心情，主动化解一些矛盾，很少惹人生气。那不亲不疏的态度让人和他共事很舒服。随着调查的推进，两人相处的时间越来越多，赤渐渐明白他的个性：容易亲近，只有在说到银时有些不耐，还会露出城都口音。

每星期，绿都会带补给上山，有时银也会一起过来。扎起显眼的红发，戴上帽子，他跟在风速狗后面，和响对上眼就好像要吵架。

“没必要冒险出门吧。”响盯着银的帽子。

“我闷得慌。”

“就乖乖接受绿他们的好意不好吗？”

两个人四目相瞪起来。

这时如果那个名叫琴音的少女在就好办了。她笑容甜美，惹人怜爱，一句“玛力~露”就能让在场的男孩都关注她，也就没空斗嘴了。那翘起的双马尾十分俏皮，赤忍不住盯着看。

琴音不经常来，听说她正在备考城都女子学院。

一般来说，关都地区和城都地区的小孩到十一岁就会带着宝可梦出门旅行，福利教育是在网上上课，只要有网络，谁都可以学习知识。大城市中还有私立学校，有些小孩也会直接去那里学习。公立的学校只有为期四年的小学和大学，大学是公开考试，通过考试就可以去上大学。大多数情况下，外出旅行的小孩们四年后就会回家，开始选择学校，准备考试。但那与赤无缘。

“赤前辈喜欢琴音吗？”

某天吃完午饭，响问道。

她很可爱。赤说。

“嗯……感觉在女性中，赤前辈喜欢的应该是琴音那种类型的。”

……。那也与他无缘。赤想起妈妈说的“拍拖”，想换个话题。

赤问：“响，不喜欢银？”

“说不上来。我不讨厌他，但总是很微妙。”

为什么？

“为什么？”响削木头，说，“赤前辈会喜欢所有人、对所有人说话吗？”

不。

“那，我对银说不出好话，很奇怪？”

感觉气场都变了。

“气场？真像赤前辈会用的词。赤前辈和绿之间也有气场？独一无二的……”

他谈到银的时候，连着对赤的态度也变得很奇怪。赤想。总是笑的响生气的样子，银一定看得比其他人都多。

“赤前辈有听说合众地区的冠军锦标赛吗？预计明年举办。”

没有。

“渡问我要不要以城都冠军的身份出场。城都和关都的联盟都是石英联盟，我们这边的冠军名额有两个。不过，如果赤前辈愿意作为‘传说中的冠军’出场，也没人会有异议吧。”

冠军赛。那是赤曾经抛下不管的东西。

“为什么……？”

“赤前辈。不是的啊。其他地区的人可能分不清。但石英联盟决定派出的是，作为城都冠军的我，和作为关都冠军的绿。”

“我也想过拒绝。因为比起我，城都地区的龙使者阿渡更有资格参加冠军赛。”响说，“而且……我有考虑考大学。所以，我想问赤前辈：我到底，要不要和绿一起去合众？”

“这种问题，”赤说，“应该问绿。不该问我。”

赤又问：“准备考大学，仍做图鉴工作？”

“因为是在考虑考大学之前说好要做的工作，我想好好做完。”

“……”

响安静地看着他。

许久，赤才说道：“找我，想来一场宝可梦对战？”

“好啊！”响笑着回答。

因为眼神对上了。

愈加变得火热的红色和渐渐沉淀下去的金色，已经没办法再沉默下去了。

在宝可梦对战中，响偏向使用灵活的战法。他和宝可梦的关系很亲密。战斗时，宝可梦们呈现很放松的状态。听说响喜欢孵蛋，队伍中的宝可梦们也习惯相互照顾，彼此像家人一样。总体上，响给人一种邻家男孩的感觉，他拥有足以代表城都地区出战的实力。另一方面，赤——也许用“传说中的冠军”这个名号来介绍他就够了。百年一遇的强劲实力，再加上英雄般的经历和无声息的消失，以至于人们提到他时会用“那个少年”或“冠军”称呼他。“传说”的迷雾浮在“赤”的名字上，如披上一身传奇的幻影。

赤有很多只宝可梦，无法预料他的战术。他似乎擅长所有类型的宝可梦。对战时，比起下命令，赤更常做的是按宝可梦的节奏打。比如喷火龙有要喷火的趋势，他就会指示“喷射火焰”。赤似乎释放了宝可梦的天性，又使其更加好战。他和宝可梦的关系像是伙伴。无需多言，赤拥有代表关都地区出战的实力。

以上是石英联盟的常任冠军阿渡的对此二人的评价。

合众地区的冠军锦标赛，石英联盟决定派出的关都代表是现任常磐道馆馆主的大木绿。绿当然也拥有冠军实力，他的风格难以以一言评价。绿本人是团感情复杂的火焰，对宝可梦下的指示却直接干脆，强硬地引导它们。他的宝可梦对胜利很执着，会全力配合绿。它们知道这样最可能获得胜利。这种风格以前被大木博士评价为“不关心宝可梦”。但渡和绿交了几年朋友，反倒觉得绿太把宝可梦当成“人”，才能那样率直。他常常不记得他和宝可梦语言不通，会很自然地和宝可梦说话，问它们问题。宝可梦只能以叫声回答，绿也只能说：“你说的我根本听不懂！”好像一开始不是他挑起的话头。

不过，现在绿似乎能明白宝可梦在说什么了。例如“好、“不要”、“吓”和“我要睡觉”。他还会拿它们爱吃或讨厌的松饼去逗它们。

绿似乎有跨越语言障碍沟通的才能。

然后，被选择的城都冠军是响。联盟决定派响和绿去一年后的合众地区。

渡对此说不出怨言。诚然，他也想在冠军赛中出场，对与强大的训练家交手兴致勃勃。但现在就算派他去合众，渡也无法专注于擂台上的宝可梦对战。

因为关都地区又出现了蠢蠢欲动的坏蛋组织。是坂木的暗号把他们引来的。几年前“火箭队复活广播”终于得到“老大的回应”，邪恶的苗头自然在黑暗中增长。虽然现在还没动静，但迟早会发生劫持广播台那样的事件。渡看到悠闲的人们和宝可梦，就担心那股电波会破坏他们平静的生活。另外，合众地区也不太平。听说有个名叫“等离子团”的组织惹出不少骚动，其中一股骚动可能与坂木有关，又可能与关都地区的里社会有关。国际刑警也来关都地区了。

出于各方面的考虑，渡非得留在这里协助处理这件事不可。

坂木的儿子，“银”……他被坏蛋们盯上，目前藏身于绿家中……

正在渡考虑该如何来个引蛇出洞或瓮中捉鳖时，一个不幸的消息，简直要让他回想起赤那时的玩心跳的坏消息传来。

绿失踪了。常磐道馆想联系馆主，通知有够格的挑战者时，绿已经不知所踪。他家中无人，银也不见踪影。

冠军赛前，联盟又把关都冠军弄丢了。

这件事很快传到赤和响的耳中。他们没收到绿每周一次的补给又联络不上他后，飞到常磐道馆，从康孝那听说了情况：联盟在找失踪的绿，现在道馆暂且休业。两人顺便帮道馆解决了在门口闹着要见馆主的挑战者。用打到那几个训练家心理崩溃的力度。

随后，渡的办公室中多出一个坐在沙发上闷声的赤和一个靠在墙边等待的响。

据保安官的调查，绿最后出现的地点是金黄市的宝可梦美容院。他将五只宝可梦寄放在那里，但直到美容院关门都没来接。店员只好打电话到他家，最后是娜娜美来带走它们的。伊布、怪力、重甲暴龙、风速狗和比雕。它们回到真新镇的家时还不知道发生了什么。这样一看，绿身上带着的宝可梦只有椰蛋树和班基拉斯。

另外，有人目击到他和一个红发少年在一起。

两个人一起消失了。

国际刑警认为这和他们追查的那个组织有关，保安官也持相同的观点，现在为了不惊动他们，双方正在暗中调查。这次一定要把火箭队残党一网打尽。

渡当然也参与本次调查，作为联盟的代表。他看看板着脸的赤，又看看好像在闭目养神的响。冠军出动太显眼，保安官请求他们在这里等，承诺有什么消息会第一时间打电话。但估计真正原因是保安官不希望“外人”掺进搜查系统，他们对国际刑警的介入也耿耿于怀。渡知道这种事急不得，那两人就难说了。总之，先把大致情况告诉他们吧。这小小的办公室可经不住两个冠军级别的压力。

“……目前情况如上。”说完，渡叹了口气，“你们有什么头绪吗？”

“绿说想吃车站旁的甜蛋糕。”赤说。

“金黄市的磁浮列车车站旁边有家蛋糕店。每次路过，我们都会去买那家店的甜蛋糕。”响补充。

“磁浮列车没有他们的乘坐记录，金黄市的出入口也没登记绿和银的训练家卡。如果两人没带能使用飞天术的宝可梦，现在应该还在金黄市里。”

赤问：“找到组织据点……就可以？”

渡觉得他话里省略了不得了的东西，谨慎道：“不排除被当作人质的可能性，必须小心行事。”赤脑袋一歪，脸藏在帽子阴影里。渡马上又说：“这事和合众地区有关，不是我们一方就能解决的。你手下留情。”

“我不知道他们在哪。”赤顿了顿，“不知道绿去哪了。”

“他有没有喜欢去的地方？比较偏僻的。比如小巷里的咖啡店？”就算只带着两只宝可梦，渡也很难想象有人能把绿拐走。除非他在阴暗场所被偷袭，或者银……

“我很久以前就不知道绿去哪了。小时候，至少不会离开真新镇。现在，他习惯做的事，和喜欢的店，我不知道。”

踩到地雷。渡还没来得及转移话题，慢慢变苦闷的沉默就被响打破。

“是赤前辈先离开的。”

听到响的声音，赤明显僵了一下。但他没有回头。

“所以，请不要那样说绿。”响说，“我和他在一起的这一年里，就算有开心的事，他也没办法干脆开心起来。难得笑了，却又好像丢失了什么东西一样。打电话给我的时候，还会说我有点像赤。光是想象电话那边的绿是什么表情，我就很难受。但难受也束手无策，除了找到你，什么都是徒劳。但是啊……”

“你回来后，绿还会跟我说‘感觉和赤距离很远’、‘明明有给他钥匙，但没用’。我想毕竟过了几年，你们小时候关系再好，也会有点不适应……但我说不出口。因为，恐怕绿自己也没注意到，本来像太阳一样的他，竟然渐渐披上一层月光，变得妩媚起来了……都是想着你才变成这样的，这叫我怎么安慰他才好？赤前辈。绿总是一个劲地怀旧，还没有喜欢上新的东西啊。”

赤保持他一贯的少言寡语。响露出凄凉的笑，说：“我有哪里说错了吗？”

房间中，阴影似乎变得更深。是太阳快下山了的缘故吗？

“没和我说过……”赤说话时嘴几乎只打开一条缝，带着很重的鼻音，脸上半部分的肌肉也不会动。“没有说过我可以直接到家里，没有对我说过这些事……绿去卡洛斯地区后，从没给我打过电话。”落完句号，他的语调已经快崩溃了。赤一说比较长的句子，词的重音就压不稳，还会出现奇怪的拖长音。他是真的不善言辞。但赤继续说：“响出现后，我才注意到。我和绿不是我追着他背影的两个人，是一个人和一个人。”

“是我的错……啊？”

“不。其实早就结束了。是我还不想结束而已。”赤说。他慢慢靠在沙发上，“我不会安慰人，绿也讨厌我看到他那样。”

“谢谢你，响。”

“赤前辈……”

“但我不会把绿让给你。”

“啊？”

“因为我喜欢他。”

“等、赤前辈？……如果我喜欢绿的话，就会在你还没回来前告白了哦？”

赤转过头，抬起帽子。眼神十分犀利。

“因为，那时候的绿很寂寞。只要我多关心他一点，绿肯定会爱上我。”

“才不会。”

“会的。因为绿身边的人是我。绿现在忘不了赤前辈也没关系，我不介意。总有天冰雪会消融。”

“……”

“好！我现在就去告白试试吧！”

“……！”

“不过得先找到绿呢。有消息了吗？”响朝渡说，往这边走来。龙使者刚才都听愣了。他回过神来确认电脑和电话，没消息传来。赤也站起身，盯着他们。

“还在搜查中。”渡回答。

“我去找。”赤拿出手机。渡很快看到一只多边兽出现在他电脑屏幕上，猛烈抖动身体，又消失了。赤肯定有教它很多多余的东西。

“赤！”

“不想等了。”说着，这位“传说中的冠军”掏出一个精灵球。红白球直直落进他的影子，耿鬼从中钻出半个身子，赤渐渐往下沉。“我自己调查。不会被发现。”他留下这句话后就消失在影子里。

临走前耿鬼还冲二人发出嘲笑的嘻嘻声。

“走掉了……”

“你不是故意的吧？”渡更累了。赤那家伙真想不被找到，恐怕就真的没人能找到他。鬼知道他手中还有什么宝可梦。以赤的行动力和他的宝可梦们，金黄市以及周边的森林大概会在几天内被翻个底朝天。渡现在只希望明天的早报不要出现金黄市发生“地震”或黑衣人“横尸”街头的照片，别拂保安官和国际刑警的面子。

“怎么会？”响也抛出一个红白球。“我不会对自己的感情说谎。”

先找到绿的话……

分离的日子和陌生的距离，不仅勾起绿的心绪，也的确让赤焦急起来。

青梅竹马、劲敌、挚友过后，两个人更特别的关系。

但是，赤不喜欢被束缚，也不喜欢去束缚别人。

他还想去更多地方旅行，和更多人、更多宝可梦相遇。赤不可能永远呆在小镇里。

知道绿成为馆主那天，和他四目相对那刻起，两人的隔阂就在他心中越来越大。

从以前开始，两人所走的道路就不完全重合。但赤相信他会在终点遇到绿。但是，他无法确信那时的绿还是孤身一人。

感情这种东西太不讲理。如果绿在没有赤的时候和别人在一起，又怎么能去责怪他？

太多的“但是”拖累赤的脚步，让他烦恼。看到绿和响在一起，他就心乱如麻。

那种相会才知道的甜蜜，在一起却又孤独的感觉，赤还是第一次体会……从小到大，两人分享了太多第一次。一直如此。结果如今也是。

如果是第二次恋爱的话，他至少能够熟练一些。

现在就想马上见到他。

但这份感情一定是货真价实的。赤走在耿鬼的影子道路中。

火箭队残党的秘密基地里，安静得可怕。

基地深处有一间充当牢房的储屋室。现在这里没有其他杂物，只有手被反绑、背靠柱子的绿和手脚都被绑在椅子上昏迷不醒的银。

地板积了一层灰。绿醒来后猛地咳嗽，后脑勺又疼起来。绿是被那些坏人击晕，才被带到这里来的。银好像在椅子上接受过“审讯”。他也渐渐醒过来。

“嗨，银。”

“唔唔……”

“你还好吗？”

房间中点了一盏小灯，微微的光让昏暗不那么可怖。绿隐约看到银青肿的脸颊，心里很是抱歉。

他们的宝可梦和身上的利器都被拿走了，所幸衣服还是好好的。两人想着如何逃跑，对“绿踢倒银的椅子，后者爬过来用牙咬开绿的绳子”讨论又讨论，最后因绿腿不够长踢不到银的椅子而作罢。

不晓得现在是什么时间。绿感觉浑身没劲，脑袋晕乎，似乎睡着就再也醒不来。又不是雪山遇难。他在心里笑自己。

“绿前辈……”银垂着头，“你饿不饿？”

“还行。”一起出门的下午，他们在金黄市的咖啡店吃了蛋糕。那时候银看上去就有些恍惚。绿说：“我们的宝可梦被放在哪？”

“大概会被卖掉。”银说，“不过那些家伙……我的大力鳄和叉字蝠脾气很坏，被放出来后肯定会大吵大闹。”

“……”绿尝试在地面上找一些小瓦砾或啤酒瓶的碎片。

“在球里就什么都做不了。被我偷走的时候也……也许这是报应。”

“我觉得它们挺喜欢和你在一起。不然怎么会进化成叉字蝠？”

“我曾被人说过不关心宝可梦。”

“我也是。如果你的宝可梦不讨厌你，也许只是相处方式的不同罢了。”

“绿前辈也？”

“我喜欢培育强大的宝可梦。而且我现在的工作和宝可梦对战直接相关，也需要越强越好的宝可梦。为了完美配合我的战术和指挥。我啊……光是卡蒂狗就有数十只，因为每只的天赋能力都不一样，最后选择继续培养的也只有几只而已。不过，把它们培育成形后，也不意味着每场战斗都能上场。因为宝可梦不是数据，有时候会状态不好。我只让状态好的家伙出战。这就像学校的棒球队或足球队一样，总有人坐冷板凳。”绿说，“我的宝可梦都懂这个道理。它们懂得为胜利而训练，喜欢我做的小点心，当然也喜欢我。用不着谁来擅作主张‘解放’它们。”

“职业……”

“嗯~其他馆主或天王也差不多吧。你以为渡只有三只快龙？”绿感觉自己的小腿有扫到什么东西，“你只要选择你和宝可梦都舒服的方式就可以了。”

“绿前辈的宝可梦都有替补？”

“比雕和伊布没有。因为比雕是我自己捉到的第一只宝可梦……喷火龙我也只有一只。当年我带着小火龙出发旅行。”

银见过绿的比雕，它的确比同队的其他宝可梦要弱，似乎没考虑过个体值。“合众的冠军锦标赛，我也许会带赫拉克罗斯或化石翼龙去……”绿喃喃自语。他发现自己找到一片玻璃碎片，现在只差怎么用它割破绳子了。他的手被绑在柱子上，够不到地面。绿也很难把碎片踢到手正下方。

“伊布呢？”银愈发好奇。他也想像绿那样能用语言阐述自己的主张。

“伊布不进入战斗队伍。她是我的玩伴，搬来真新镇那天爷爷送给我的。”绿漫不经心说道，“出发旅行那天我向爷爷要‘战斗用的宝可梦’，还被说了一顿。”

那只伊布看上去等级很高，但没有战斗意识。她蓬松的棕色毛发好像还在银眼前。

房间安静下来。绿怀疑自己是不是得脱了鞋用脚抓着碎片来割绳子。他应该还有其他选项。

思索对策的时候，伊布突然跳进他的脑海中。意识好像越来越模糊了。绿抓紧那根稻草，回想起来。伊布是绿的第一只宝可梦。父母因为车祸去世后，姐姐带着五岁的绿从芳缘的家来到关都的真新镇。他们是坐船来的。爷爷有来接他们，有安慰姐姐，摸摸绿的头。收拾好房间后，爷爷带到绿面前的就是那只棕色的小精灵。

那时伊布才刚出生，还非常小。她好奇地打量他们。“给她取个名字吧。”爷爷对绿说，把伊布递过来。绿将她抱在怀里，说：“伊布。”伊布软糯糯叫了几声，让绿想起妈妈的向尾喵。出车祸时，那只粉色的小猫也在车上。和爸爸妈妈、绿一起。结果父母都死了，向尾喵扑在绿身上拼命用技能保护他，最后也不敌重压而死去。成为华丽大赛总冠军的姐姐赶到医院时，只有绿活了下来。

宝可梦是有强弱之分的。像向尾喵、伊布这样的小精灵，战斗不是最适合它们的东西，她们也不是最适合战斗的宝可梦。

爱那种虚无的东西，无法弥补能力上的硬差距。适才适用，在最合适的场合上场战斗，才是尽可能减轻痛苦的最优选择。

从以前开始，绿和赤就不同。在对待宝可梦和战斗方法上，爷爷显然站在赤那边。但是，绿也照样得到了渡和联盟的认可，将要作为关都地区的冠军远征合众。所以管他的。

……不知道椰蛋树和班基拉斯怎么样了。绿闭上眼睛，开始倾听。

那只班基拉斯没有经过“挑选”。在白银山，绿遇到那只野生的幼基拉斯，发现它能力十分不错，就直接培养到今天。它非常固执，对格斗系的对手也跃跃欲试。绿不让它上，班基拉斯就很失落。尽管对方一个近身拳击就能击晕它。“格斗四倍伤。你不怕痛？”绿检查道具。“gugu…guguugu………”班基拉斯好像在说：“听到绿的声音，我就心生勇气。”“不需要那种无谋的勇气。”绿拿出一个抗斗果给它，“记得配合椰蛋树的欺诈空间。遇到格斗，就一击打倒它！”

如果它们被卖掉或逃跑，那绿可就麻烦了。

寂静的基地中，似乎能不远处传来“gu……gugu……”的叫声。

银紧张起来，转头叫道：“绿前辈！”这是班基拉斯的叫声。

“是我的班基拉斯在叫我。”绿踢飞玻璃碎片。不需要它了。“班基拉斯发出重音压在一、短促连续的三节叫声时，是在叫我的名字：‘绿’。”

“你听得懂？！”

“我的宝可梦的话精确到小孩用的字词还是没问题的。你以为我至今为止有多少时间是和宝可梦一起度过的？”

话音刚落，房间的门就被打出个大洞。班基拉斯探头进来，看到绿，就把门整个拆了。椰蛋树也跑了过来，帮绿和银松绑。

好不容易获得自由之身，银揉揉有些麻了的手腕，突然想到另一个疑惑。

“是怎么从精灵球里跑出来的……”银想难道是地震了或有什么人入侵，让精灵球掉到地上？那为什么他的宝可梦没有来？

“我把球破坏了。它们只是呆在球里，不安分了随时能跑出来。”绿说，他也在活动身体。椰蛋树还用精神强念带来几块披萨饼和美味水给他们。看来这两只宝可梦去过基地的厨房。

“也就是说这两个家伙现在是野生状态。看来它们还想继续当我的宝可梦，才跑过来救我了呢。”绿接过披萨饼吃起来，“银，你也快吃吧。接下来我们要去救你的宝可梦，然后捣毁这个组织。”

赤走后，响也追了上去。

他把常戴的帽子摘下来，偏向一边的前发些许落到脸上，整个人的气质就从小男孩变成坏小子。响走在金黄市中。

最先想不通的是绿怎么被人拐走的。然后想不通的是银为什么会出门，还跑到这种大城市里来。

简直像是故意的。

那么，是哪边故意？

莫非银想回到父亲的火箭队里？绿又会有什么目的……

就在这时，响看到一个穿着棕色大衣、打粉色领带的男人。那张脸似乎在哪里见过。

对了，好像是在渡的资料里。

他是个代号为“帅哥”的国际刑警。

啊……是这么回事。

响忽然明白了现在的状况。于是他追上帅哥，拉住他说：“我知道你要找的人在哪。”

其实现在还不知道。不过响偷偷在赤的手机里安装了“家庭网络共享位置”，他用口袋齿轮登陆“家庭小组”就能看到自己的“哥哥”赤在哪里。这一手是响在白银山趁着赤睡觉做的。真亏赤一直没发现。

赤很快就会找到绿和银的吧。

希望他快点发现。

为什么总是自己先知道绿的感情？赤前辈真狡猾。

响边用莫须有的话堵塞帅哥的问话，边想那些有的没得的事。

在多边兽、鬼斯们和光精灵的努力下，赤在金黄市的郊外找到火箭队残党的基地。门上写着这里是某某运输公司所属，上头挂在门锁。让卡比兽直接拆掉门，赤没费多大劲，就撬开通往地下的楼梯。这是个地下仓库，一望通明。入口处很静，往里走，就看到一片大型宝可梦破坏过的狼藉。有几个黑衣人在走廊跑动，赤小心不要撞上他们。

道路并不复杂。赤沿着墙壁走，很快发现休息室，里面有十六张床。他又路过饮水间，那有冰箱和烹饪工具，和休息室一样，没有人在。这说明出于某种原因，他们都退到基地深处去了。赤着急起来，直直赶路，也不顾躲闪，遇到黑衣人就令耿鬼使用催眠术。现在没时间对战。

但催眠术也有不中的时候。赤中途被好几人拖住脚步。遇到的人开始变多了，这也许是好事。他们还有余力来管入侵者，可能不是好事。赤边对战边计算这些人的平均实力能和绿车轮战多久。银的实力他不清楚。但两人应该都没带伤药。赤下手很重，他不喜欢和坏蛋讲道理。和一个坏蛋纠缠时，响追了上来。旁边跟着个不认识的男人。男人说自己是国际刑警帅哥，不过没随行的宝可梦。于是三人排成赤、帅哥、响的顺序，冲进基地深处。

他们嫌一个个对战时间太慢，遇上人也直接冲，打对方一个措手不及。耿鬼打头用催眠术，赤脚步不停，低身滑过去，有时还能一个扫腿绊倒对方。帅哥和响趁机过去。波克基斯负责殿后，来个空气斩让对方的宝可梦畏缩或直接击晕它们。

不一会儿，他们就突进一间像是控制室的房间。一个带墨镜的男人正对着门口，看不清他的表情。他带着黑鲁加和快泳蛙。绿和银果然也在。旁边的班基拉斯、椰蛋树、大力鳄和叉字蝠已见疲态。

“好慢啊。”绿朝他们抱怨。

赤抬抬帽檐，丢出卡比兽的精灵球。然后便是一番混战。

不参与宝可梦对战的帅哥默默退到一旁，开始调查这个组织的中心设备。他边检查文件，边张望那几个人的对战，心里逐渐得出结论：若论战斗经验或直觉技巧，他们中最优秀的是那个戴帽子的男人。

“借我两个红白球。”

黄昏下，绿突然说。

激战结束后，保安官恰好赶来，一个个把黑衣人都扣上车。接下来就是打扫战场和收集证据的工作了。帅哥好像在和保安官交流什么。剩下四人对事后繁复的流程没兴趣，只想去宝可梦中心让宝可梦休息。

赤从口袋里拿出两个空球递过去。他总是随身携带十几个精灵球。

绿笑笑，反手就把球丢向他的宝可梦。椰蛋树和班基拉斯顺从地低下头，再次被绿收服。

“我听说你是冠军？”

帅哥来到赤身边，问。

“……？”

“你也会参加明年合众地区举办的锦标赛？”

赤光是看着帅哥不说话。两人相互瞪眼。

“这家伙现在赋闲在家。”绿看不下去了。

“我收集图鉴。”

绿一脸不屑，说：“我才是明年要去合众的关都冠军。”

响也看不下去了，说：“顺便一提，我是预定去参加比赛的城都冠军。”

“我也要去。”赤突然说。

“石英有这么多参赛名额？”

帅哥显然没想到这里冠军怎么多。他看向银。

红发少年摆摆手，表示与他无关。他现在只想当一个路过的迷之少年。

“可能去旅行。”赤说，“我想去别的地区看看。”

“嗯……合众地区景点很多，去旅游也不错。”

“打通联盟后就能参加锦标赛？”

帅哥感觉他话中省略了不得了的成分。完整的句子难道是“打通合众地区的联盟后就能作为合众冠军参加锦标赛”？哈哈。

但看他平静的脸，总感觉这人做得到。

“呃。不过，锦标赛可能要延期了。”帅哥说，“我听说等离团有动静，帆巴市的建造工程也有些困难。”

赤一言不发。

最后帅哥说了句“有缘再见吧！”就离开。

虽然说已经抓住火箭队残党并掏毁了基地，但整件事还没结束。不过，也没有赤他们这些“闲杂人等”参与的余地了。据渡说，专业人士会小心翼翼、精妙地操作，一点点去除两地区的恶根。问渡现在有空了么，他回答他的工作还要收尾。于是这天，赤和绿就只找了响和银去阿罗拉餐厅聚餐。

赤和响在白银山的图鉴收集工作也告一段落。响要回家学习。银打算去合众地区找他老爸。今天聚餐也有饯别的意思在。

“干杯！”

四人纷纷拿起气泡水畅饮。

“响，以后还要来常磐市玩啊。”

“我要闭关学习啦。”

“我给你辅导绝对事半功倍。”

“有空的话。”

“有空记得打电话给我。”

“知道了知道了。”

赤和银默默听那两人聊。赤尝试和银找些话题：“你为什么不说话？”

“总觉得有点不好意思……”

“我理解。”

扶桑花在餐厅中摇曳影子，热带风情直到深夜才熄灭灯火。响和银预定了金黄市的旅馆，两人挥挥手，一同朝一个方向走了。

绿叫出比雕，抚摸它，给它吃了一个马拉萨达。他问：“你和我回家？”

“嗯。”

喷火龙出来后打了个哈欠，还是倾斜身体让赤爬上去。

鸟和龙各自飞起，向常磐市飞去。呼呼的风声就在耳畔。绿趴在比雕的羽毛上，已经想睡了。可中途两只宝可梦较起劲，比谁飞得快、谁飞得高，硬生生把绿的睡意压了下去。好在最后平安着陆。绿和赤一前一后回到绿的公寓。

“过十二点了。”绿脱掉鞋，挂好大衣，准备去洗漱。冬天快到了，凉意袭人。他现在只想打开暖气钻到被窝里。

卧室方向冒出一个黄色的小脑袋。是出来迎接的皮卡丘。绿看它扑向赤，心想伊布大概睡了吧。

赤和皮卡丘互蹭脸颊，亲昵起来。绿就先去洗漱间。

从水龙头流出来的热水很暖和，他不知怎么想洗个澡。绿迷迷糊糊走进浴室，打开淋浴喷头，淋湿衬衫后才惊醒。但都这样了，绿干脆脱掉衣服扔进洗衣篮。记得睡衣在烘干机里，一会到外面的洗漱间拿出来穿就行了。

站着沐浴热水，全身就从内而外地温暖起来。绿忍不住露出幸福的笑。

咔嚓。洗漱间门开的声音。浴室的拉门上显现出赤的影子。“绿？”赤的声音混在水声里。绿回答：“我洗澡。你随意吧。”赤的影子顿了顿，站在洗手台前一动不动，想必在刷牙。

“衣服拿给你？”赤听到浴室里水声停了。

“在烘干机里。”

拉门拉开一条缝，一只手伸出来。赤从烘干机里拿出卷在一块的衣服团，扒出绿的睡衣，递给他。

拉门关上，其上影子水露模糊，还是能看出有人在里面。

赤眨眨眼，从柜子里拿出两个篮子，开始把衣服团分成他的衣服和绿的衣服。因为烘干机烘干会顺便消毒衣物，他们连内裤也放到一起洗然后烘干。赤不晓得怎么评价绿的内裤，感觉挺普通的。

绿穿好睡衣出来，赤已经把衣服都叠好了。睡衣是普通的基本款。赤把属于绿的篮子递给他。

“机灵。”绿心情很好。

到卧室一看，伊布还没睡，正在她的小窝里挠脑袋。皮卡丘试图帮她挠，但伊布不允许黄老鼠进她的米白色小窝。绿摸摸伊布，哄她睡着则是十几分钟后的事。回头一看，赤还在看书。他似乎不熄灯就睡不着。绿突然不知道自己有没有比赤更晚睡过，也想不起来他的睡脸是怎样的。

“赤，睡觉……”绿拍拍赤的肩膀，后者转头来看他，手就忽然停在那肩上。

等回过神来，他已经亲了赤的脸颊。赤也呆愣住。

“晚安吻啦，晚、安、吻。”

绿跨过青梅竹马，爬到床上，不等对方回答，就按下床头的灯开关。整个房间变得漆黑。

黑暗中他看到赤也躺下睡了。冬天就要来临，让赤一直打地铺是不是不太好……绿开始想这个问题。

冬雪飘落的日子，他们一起去百货商场买了一张新床。

在可移动的单人床和双人床中纠结了一会，最后选择了全实木的双人床。卧室放得下，绿一个人时也能张开手脚睡，岂不一举两得？他们当即买下，服务员说会在三个工作日内送货上门。

“还要买什么？”

“这星期要吃的蔬菜和肉，一次性买了放到冰箱里。记得二四六是你做饭？”

“记得。”

“别光做肉料理，要好好炖菜。”

“知道。”

逛完生鲜区，两人到洗浴用品的货架上挑选男士香波。家里的用完了。给赤买了橙子香味的香波，绿自己用无香型的。家里的两个小毛球最近有点掉毛，找那种粘毛发的工具还费了他们一番功夫。还要买新的牙膏和咩咩牛乳花香入浴剂……

这天购物就花掉绿将近一半的薪水。最后还得拜托怪力帮忙带大包小包回去。怪力轻松接过，似乎很习惯这种事。

“干嘛盯着我看？”

“一直是怪力拎包？”

“有时候。怪力，你讨厌？”

蓝皮肤的宝可梦摇摇头，这对它是小菜一碟。

“……”

和绿一起生活的日子很平稳。赤现在每天两点一线，早上和绿去常磐道馆工作，晚上和绿一起回家，一起吃完饭，坐在沙发上看看电视。一天就这么过去。赤在道馆的工作并不难，无非是训练宝可梦。不过这训练有标准，绿是要用它们来对战的。所谓“对战种”。它们先天上已经具备优势，需要一个经验丰富的训练家来教它们如何配合指挥作战以及保持好心态，还有一些基础训练，比如锻炼身体能力、反应能力和基本判断力。赤初次面对的是三只卡蒂狗。卡蒂狗很听话，训练从不偷懒。赤挠挠小狗们的下巴，它们就会很开心。但绿的多边兽不时会来检查训练情况。他们没法偷懒。

亲身体会绿的训练方法后，赤也没有特别感想，只是想这些有天赋的宝可梦是怎么来的。康孝就带他看了道馆里的蛋培育室，那儿配有专业孵蛋器具能缩短破壳时间，和训练场一样是联盟批经费建造的。蛋孵出来，天赋不高的宝可梦会被联盟带走，比如卡蒂狗一般会配给保安官、消防员。或是通过相关机构放生。不过在绿这里，它们还可能作为研究材料留下来。大木博士划出研究所的一块给绿当小基地，那些宝可梦也就去了真新镇大木研究所的后院里。赤去那看过，它们的生活接近野外状态。绿没说他想研究什么，不过他和爷爷的关系似乎缓和不少。

很快，冬天过去，春天来了。算算时间，赤也十八岁了。

“你有收到邮件？”

某天，绿这样问他。

“没有。”赤躺在沙发上回答。皮卡丘也躺着，啾啾叫。它现在吃饭从不吃饱，等着饭后绿烤小点心吃。

“有人找你出去玩吗？”

“没有。”

绿露出“这可不行”的表情。赤像躲避催他处朋友的老妈一样转过身去。

几天后联盟的通知倒是下来了：“合众地区的宝可梦世界锦标赛因故推迟，预计明年举办。”

赤倒也没问是什么邮件。但联盟的通知让他想小试身手，便带老伙计们去石英联盟打四天王，最后站在渡面前。

“你有事吗？”渡先问他。

“想和强大训练家对战。”

“好吧。”

“我想参加冠军锦标赛。”

“这可有点难办。”

“渡，要去参加？”

“我会以城都冠军的身份参加。”

“……”

“你想知道响的现状？”

“……”

“响现在在大学预科班里学习……和我们不同，他选择走训练家以外的路。你可能没考虑过宝可梦以外的事，不过这个世界是很宽广的。”

“我知道。”

“是吗？那就好办了。其实我打算今明两天把这个交给你。”

赤接过渡递过来的蜡封信件。拆开信纸，洒脱的字体出现在眼前。赤略略读过，看到信末的“帅哥”署名，又把信读一遍。

赤问：“这是什么？”

“国际刑警问你要不要去帮他忙，赚点零花钱。”

“……”

“我想大概会以兼职的形式，时不时找你去做点只有你能做的工作。比如说协助搜查、捕捉目标。”

“……”

“当然，你可能得离开关都，去其他地区。有时候可能一年到头都没法回家。”

“为什么给我？”

“意思就是，接下这份工作，以后联盟就管不了你了。因为是国际刑警。”渡心想这应该也是赤希望的，“不过国际刑警组织也管不了你，因为是兼职。你就当时不时赚点零花钱吧。”虽然报酬数目已经不在“零花钱”的范围内了。

“我想想。”

“考虑好后，直接回复信上的邮箱地址。替我向绿问好。”

说罢，渡抛出精灵球。

“如果你打败我，我就考虑向联盟引荐你去参加合众地区的冠军锦标赛。那么……就让我看看你的实力吧！挑战者！”

那天，赤精疲力竭地回到家里。

盛夏已快结束，茂盛的树叶投下清凉阴影，青葱后的深绿色仍如此迷人。赤和绿在这个家里度过三个季节，常磐市似乎会永远常青。

今天是星期五，绿负责做饭的日子。赤慢吞吞走上楼梯，穿过走廊，拿出钥匙打开家门。绿的鞋子好好在玄关放着。赤脱下鞋，弯腰把它们并排在一起。

客厅的装修并不花哨，让人产生一股回家的安心感。赤找到沙发上自己习惯的那个位置，猛地坐下，身体被小小震起一下，慢悠悠靠着方形抱枕放松下来。他偶尔也会拿这个柔软的小枕头当枕头在沙发上睡觉。

伊布看到赤回家，跳到沙发上，示意要他抱。赤就把棕色毛球抱在怀里。伊布很中意赤稍高的体温，缩成一团，开始打哈欠。赤抚摸她的小脑袋。不一会，伊布就发出咕噜声，安稳睡着。赤偷偷把她抱到卧室，放在伊布小窝里。皮卡丘对战累了，还在球里休息。

晚上七点快十五分，饭菜摆到饭桌上。奶汁烤排，炒枝豆，煎蛋和炖肉。绿还烤了布丁，饭后会端出来吃。

两个人安静地享用晚餐。

“伊布呢？”

“在睡觉。”

赤收拾碗筷的时候，伊布从房间里出来了。绿喂她吃了鱼肉拌蔬果，见她睡眼朦胧，便抱她回窝。赤把吃剩的饭菜放到冰箱里，没剩多少的就倒掉，碗筷放进洗碗机。这个洗碗机和消毒柜是一体的。收拾完走到客厅，他正好撞上绿，两人都顿了顿。赤从口袋里拿出皱巴巴的信，说：“我收到了。”

“什么？”绿走到沙发边，赤也跟过去。

“你知道？”

“你现在不就在跟我说？”

赤拆开信，交给绿。

绿一下两下看完，笑着递回来：“你想去？”

“渡说，会让我也去合众。”

激烈战后，渡说了句“不愧是‘传说中的冠军’”，和赤握手。

“真能干。”

“明年春夏出发。”

“嗯。”

突然没了下文。

绿看着这个不善口舌的男人，面前有沙发，也没有坐下。宽敞客厅中的灯光太过耀眼。他叹气。

“真是的……我就跟你说实话吧。”

“……”

“我邀请银去金黄市，的确是想被抓住，然后一举掏毁对方老巢。能不能让你遇到国际刑警，让他看上你，是个赌注。不过你们都没让我失望。”

绿走近，把他没接过的信放在赤胸前的口袋里。

“我认可的劲敌，可不能被留在这小小的关都。”他嘴角扬起一个漂亮的弧度，“吓到了？被感动了？也不全是为了你，不过你就感动吧！”

赤抓住青梅竹马的手臂。突然到绿本能后退一小步。他亲了绿的嘴唇后，蜂蜜色的眼就看着他，眉头稍微皱起。

现在绿露出的是响描述过的那种表情吗？赤目不转睛。

住在一起的时候，从没见过绿思念赤的样子。

第二次亲上去，手也环抱住他。

赤感到他也抱住自己，绿的手几乎没热度，触感却的确传了过来。拥抱越来越紧，两人的耳朵微微蹭到。

现在一定是那种表情。虽然赤可能永远不会再看到。

他慢慢吸鼻子，想止住泪水。

深绿色的窗帘慢慢摇晃，天亮了。


End file.
